Cry Of The Wolf
by candelifera
Summary: It's been sixteen years since Jacob ran away and the pack hasn't heard from him since. Arianna is new to town and after a frightening trick with students from school she's lost in the forest and captured by the werewolf that's lost his humanity. Jacob/OC
1. New Home

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!!

Chapter One

After a painful flight from Australia to America, Seattle I had finally arrived with my mum, Chris, who had always wanted to live in America and, after years of searching for the right place, she settled on a small town called La Push. I had never heard of it but I was just happy to finally be somewhere else.

I wasn't exactly popular at my old school and I doubted that I would have any more luck here but it was nice to think I would be able to walk down a corridor in school without getting looks that screamed 'freak' or 'nerd'.

Chris told me that our house was surrounded by a forest, which worried me slightly. What if there were bears or wolves in there? I didn't think I was being irrational with my concern, having heard of bear attacks in the local area. It was a little unnerving to think about being that close to the dangerous wildlife that was around the area.

We collected our luggage and pushed our way through the crowd and out of the airport. Chris had brought a car over the internet and asked for it to be waiting at the airport for us. We collected the keys and spent ten minutes searching for it. I was happy to stretch my legs but my exhaustion made it easy for me to want to get in the car. I slept the entire way home, unable to hold my eyes open any longer.

Chris shook me awake when we arrived. Groaning I stretched and got out of the car before I noticed our house. It was small and two storey but large enough for two people to live in comfortably. The back of the house was literally surrounded by endless trees and somewhere in the distance I heard a long, pained howl. I shuddered, hurrying inside with my bags. Even thought the house was small there were two large bedrooms; one on the ground floor and one up the stairs. I got the one on top of the house, mainly because Chris has bad knees. I hauled my stuff up the stairs, panting when I reached the top.

The stairs led straight to my room where there was a single bed and chest of drawers. The bed was pushed up against the window and my cupboard was opposite it. Next to my cupboard there was another door and curious I opened it; it was a small bathroom. I turned back to face my room and decided I would need a curtain to hang over the entry to my room.

I spent the next hour unpacking my clothes, nothing annoyed that I needed to go shopping. The clothes I had bought with me weren't warm enough to keep me alive here.

"Arianna, dinners here." Chris called.

"Coming," I yelled back, running down the stairs, skipping the bottom step.

I skipped into the kitchen, flopping onto the ground next to her. The only furniture that existed in the house was our beds and chest of drawers. We had brought plastic cups and plates on the way here. I picked out two slices of Hawaiian pizza, stopping to pour myself a glass of lemonade. We ate in silence, both too tired to try and hold a conversation.

For the next week we spent the time recovering from our jetlag and getting used to the area. I still hadn't gone shopping and I had no time until the weekend because of one annoying necessity.

School.

It was now my first day at school and I did not want to go. School had never been a pleasant experience for me and I knew I wouldn't fit in. Everyone here had beautiful dark skin, with dark hair and eyes. I, however, was pale with auburn hair and green eyes. I wasn't too short thankfully but compared to some people I've met I was tiny.

I walked to school, which happened to be five minutes by car but fifteen by foot. I didn't mind; walking calmed me. When I got there I still had ten minutes before class started. The office people were expecting me and didn't bother with pleasantries simply gave me my timetable and a map and pointed to the door.

Already people were avoiding me, giving me the strange looks I was so accustomed to.

I found the classroom easily; the school wasn't that big. I sat somewhere in the middle, refusing to sit up the front so I wasn't deemed a geek. Students began filling into the room, paying me no attention and when the teacher arrived I gave him the sip to sign. I was relieved that he didn't make me introduce myself. All through the class people stared at me, ignoring the work the teacher set and he ignored the students. At one point the teacher huffed in annoyance and left the class with his books.

With the teacher now gone the students chatter became louder but not enough to draw attention. I sat awkwardly, feeling the eyes of the people behind me staring at me. At last I felt the empty chair next to me slid out and a tall guy sat down in it, flashing me a charming smile. He was slightly muscular and I assumed it was from playing a sport. He had dark brown hair, almost black and hazel eyes.

"I'm Mitch." He said somewhat rudely, not bothering to ask my name.

I smiled, ignoring his rudeness, "Hi, I'm Arianna." I tried to keep myself calm, grateful that I hadn't stuttered.

He looked surprised by my confident smile, "When did you move here?" Mitch asked, looking interested.

I replied but I was well aware of the deep snickers of his friends behind me, as though I was stupid to be having a conversation with Mitch, "Last week."

"Can I see your timetable?"

I hesitated a moment and then slid it over to him. He scanned it quickly, a smirk spreading on his face, "We have three classes together." He said after a moment.

"Is that god thing?" I sounded uncertain.

"It's a very good thing." Mitch said, grinning back at his friends.

For the rest of the double period he remained talking to me and introduced me to his two friends, Jack and Liam. They were a little creepy but I thought nothing of it. Neither of them had pleasant physical features but not everything in schools depended on looks; it was always sport that made a person popular. When we left the classroom they led me to the canteen. I knew the moment we stepped inside that these three boys practically ruled the school.

Everyone stared at us as we walked past, heading for a table in the middle of the canteen that was packed with hocks and cheerleaders; it was hard to imagine being at a school with cheerleaders. They resembled exactly what movies portrayed them as; beautiful and athletic and popular. Boys swarmed over them, even the geeks that I was sure were tormented by them.

As I expected I was ignored all through break. As soon as the bell wen to leave for class I was out of the canteen in a heartbeat. I heard their laughter as I left and chastised myself; they're just like everyone else and you walked right into their trap. I remained alone for the rest of the day, rushing out of class before I could be stopped or laughed at.

I already hated school here.

A/N ok slowly going through and changing parts of the story. I hate reading over it now and seeing some really lame parts of the story.


	2. Invitation

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Two

Chris smiled when I walked in the door but it quickly disappeared when she saw my blank expression. She knew what it meat by now.

"Don't worry, honey." She said comfortingly, "Things will get better."

I didn't respond, wondering how many times she had said that to herself, just to try and believe it. No matter where we went or what school I was at people didn't accept me. With a small sigh I trudged up the steps to my room, dropping onto it with another sigh. Out of all my classes today I had learnt nothing; not one teacher had taught anything. They just sat at their desks and let the class talk continuously. What the hell was I supposed to do?

I went down for dinner a few hours later and went right back to my room wordlessly. Chris was busy with work, something I was used to; she's a publisher. I was surprised to see her home so early and thought nothing of it being an occurrence.

I wondered vaguely what she told her colleagues about me. Was she embarrassed to tell her fellow workers that she had moved almost over the entire state of Victoria because her daughter couldn't make any friends? That she had to take monthly visits to the hospital from injuries that I'd received from being bullied?

For the rest of the week I was alone, writing stories in class to save myself from boredom and ignored by everyone else in the class. Mitch and his cronies didn't talk to me in class, didn't even spare me a glance, clearly hoping that after ditching me I would come begging for their attention. I snorted at this thought, shaking my head. I had a crazy imagination, always writing short stories but if school was going to stay like this, which seemed like it was, I was going to start a novel.

Yet that was easier said then done; I had no inspiration for a novel and I didn't know where to begin looking for one. I was wrapped up in these thoughts that I almost didn't notice the familiar presence next to me.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, looking startled over at Mitch who was glancing at my page curiously, "Um, writing." I said shortly, not wanting to bother giving the guy any more of my time when he was just going to ditch me.

He seemed to notice my shortness and smiled apologetically at me, "I'm sorry that I bailed out on you this week."

I snorted to myself; yeah, he sounded so sorry, "Does it look like I was bothered by it?"

"No, but that doesn't make it right. Let me make it up to you; come sit with us at lunch." He offered.

I looked at him incredulously, "So I can be ignored? No thanks, I have better things to do with my time."

"Don't you want to make friends with anyone here?"

That sentence sent my heart soaring with hope. It was stupid to think that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance of starting a new life here. I looked at him uncertainly, unable to decide whether it was worth risking or not. Sighing I nodded and a smile broke out onto his face.

Sure enough when class ended he led me to his table of friends. Unlike this time they smiled at me. Instantly I became suspicious; no one was this friendly after completely ignoring them the first time. Something was definitely up.

I didn't let my suspicion show, keeping quiet as they discussed random topics but I noticed the suggestive glances that Mitch was receiving from everyone at the table, including the girls. I pretended that I hadn't noticed them but I doubted any of them would think that I had.

"So, Arianna, where are you from?" A dark haired cheerleader asked, flipping her smooth hair back.

"Australia." I replied shortly, wondering where this was coming from.

Her eyes widened dramatically, "So you don't know any of the legends from around here?"

Where the hell was this going? "Um, no. I only moved here a week ago. I didn't know they even had legends." Might as well have a conversation with them.

"Well, you should totally come to this bonfire that we're having tonight." She suggested eagerly, a little too eagerly.

I hesitated and Mitch perked up, "Yeah, that'd be awesome. Oh, come on Arianna. It would be really fun."

"Yeah, you could stay at my house and we could get to know each other better." She added, smiling.

I looked between the two, wondering if I was walking into a trap. "Alright, sounds good." I hope I won't regret this later, "It should be fun."

They grinned at me and I couldn't help but think that it appeared slightly…malicious, as though they had been planning on me agreeing. Were they planning something or was I just overly suspicious of everyone?

I shook these thoughts out of my head, deciding that I wasn't going to let my past experience ruin what chance I may have of making friends. If they wanted me to go and hang out with them then who was I to say anything? I'd never had any friends in my life.

As we walked out of class at the end of the day, the girl, whose name I found out was Grace, came and talked with me, "We'll have a great night tonight." She promised, "I'll pick you up at about seven, that okay?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah, see you then."

As I walked home I was hopeful that things were starting to look up. As I expected Chris wasn't home so I decided to ring her, knowing that she would be happy to hear that I was making friends. She answered after two rings.

"Hello, Chris speaking." She said formally.

"Hey mum, it's me."

She sighed, "What's up?" Sometimes she sounded more like a sister then a mother.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going out with some people from school tonight. A girl, Grace, invited me to stay at her house."

"Oh, honey, I'm so pleased. Have a good night and be safe."

With that we both hung up. I could tell she was happy, knowing that I wouldn't be at home all the time and instead with friends. I hoped that was what was going to happen; I hated being alone. As I finished packing a small bag there was a knock on the door. I looked at the time, noticing that it was too early for Grace to be here.

I opened the door, managing to stifle a gasp as I stared at the giant man in front of me. He had short, cropped, black hair and dark brown eyes that screamed authority. He was heavily muscled as well, towering above me.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely once my initial shock faded.

He smiled kindly at me, "I'm Sam Uley, part of the town council. I heard that you just moved here?"

I nodded, smiling back. He seemed nice enough, "Hi, I'm Arianna. I live here with my mum, Chris but she's at work."

"That's okay, I'll come by tomorrow then." He noticed my bag by the door and studied it for a moment looking hesitant, "Expecting someone?"

I shrugged, "I was invited to go to a bonfire tonight to hear some stories. A girl from school's taking me."

He frowned, "Bonfires aren't held down in our beaches anymore; it's against the law here."

I blinked, shocked, "I don't know where we're going. As I said, a girl from school is taking me."

He smiled, though it didn't meet his eyes, "Well, be careful. Have a good night."

I smiled and closed the door, shaking off the creeping feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

A/N don't worry; Jacob will be in it soon enough. Thanks for the reviews…keep it up.


	3. Ghost Stores and Dares

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Three

I didn't have to wait much longer for Grace after Sam left. I was still feeling unsure about going, my instincts telling me that something was off but I ignored them, hearing her toot her horn.

I grabbed my duffel bag and ran out, hoping that the casual jeans and low V neck green shirt was suitable enough for the bonfire. My auburn hair was out, falling in soft waves over my shoulders and for the first time in a while I actually felt pretty.

Grace smiled at me when I slid into her car, "Hey, you look good."

I couldn't help but note that she sounded surprised, "Yeah, you too. Nice car by the way."

She grinned at me, "It helps having parents that can afford it."

Was that supposed to be a snide remark about my mother's wealth? "I'd drive but I think I need to get used to the roads first." I joked. "They're backwards here."

She laughed, but it sounded fake, "You should get Mitch to teach you; he's a great teacher." She informed me.

"Yeah, I might. How many people are coming tonight?" I asked casually, wondering if it was going to be a typical teenage party filled with more drinking then story telling.

"It's just going to be our small group." She said firmly, "Most of the time the guys don't like having huge parties. They like their bonfires small; it makes the stories more effective that way."

We were driving out of town, I noticed. So it seems we wouldn't be breaking any rules but I couldn't help but feel uneasy about being out of town with a bunch of strangers. I pushed this feeling down, refusing to let my paranoia get to me.

I couldn't but feel relieved that it was going to be small. I was terrible amongst people and I knew I would look like a complete loser just standing amongst a crowd of people that I didn't know. At least this way I had a chance of talking quietly with others and getting to know them.

She eventually parked the car, "Just leave your bag in here; you won't need it down there." She said lightly.

I did as I was told, closing my door firmly and following her down the sandy trail to the beach. On each side of the path was heavy forest and I felt uneasy about it, my eyes shifting around through the dark trees nervously; something felt wrong.

Grace seemed to sense my apprehension, "Don't worry, _everything_ will be fine." She said reassuringly, leading me over to a small bonfire.

Around the fire were three long logs of wood and, true to her word, only a small group of people sat waiting. It was already dark out and I began to feel slightly scared but I didn't mention anything, hoping to make a good impression.

"Hey guys." Mitch greeted us enthusiastically. I wondered briefly if he had been drinking, "We're just about to get started."

He ushered us over to the logs and feeling cold I gladly sat down in front of the blazing fire. The warmth shot out from the flickering flames and onto my skin. I hesitantly accepted the drink thrust under my face, sipping it cautiously until I realized it was just coke. Grace noticed my relief and smiled.

"I don't like drinking and neither do most of the girls so the guys know not to give us any." She explained. "If you want some though…"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I want to be coherent when I hear these stories." I said relieved. "Who's going to be telling them?"

Grace frowned, "I don't know. I think Mitch might be…"

We both turned to search for Mitch, our eyes finding him at last laughing with some of the few guys that were here. They noticed our attention and they laughed again, as though they had some type of inside joke about us.

Or me.

They joined us, and when everyone was seated around the fire Mitch began his story telling. He started off with some ramble about the 'cold ones'. In normal people language he meant vampires. I couldn't help but wonder once again how much he had to drink but then I noticed everyone else around me, listening to his words seriously. As he continued I decided to pay closer attention.

"To keep our town protected from these cold ones our ancestors became wolf-men; giant men that could turn willingly, into werewolves. This came from another elder story, but due to their secrecy I haven't heard it. I only know of one other story." Mitch said his voice quiet and mysterious.

I have to admit, he was a good story teller. He kept his pace even and paused at the right time to draw out suspense. It was interesting hearing about these werewolves but I doubted the reality of it. I mean, it would be awesome if this town was protected by some giant werewolf pack but that wasn't reality.

I focused my attention back on what he was saying, "Sixteen years ago there was a pack here, the first pack in a long time." He began, pausing to let his words sink in, "There was a coven of vampires in Forks but they formed a treaty with our elders, promising never to drink from a human."

"While the pack grew a relationship grew between one of the vampires and a human. The human, however, was best friends with one of the werewolf that was convinced he was in love with her. She however, had too much love for the vampire and chose him over the werewolf."

So it was a love story; she didn't know whether to feel sorry for the werewolf or happy for the vampire. Either way one of them would've been left but all good things eventually happen to those who have been forgotten.

Mitch continued, "Overcome with grief of losing her the werewolf left his pack, determined to hide away and forget about the world and his love." He paused, his eyes scanning over the crowd, "It's been sixteen years and no one has heard or seen him again. It's believed that he's lost all his humanity that he's given himself over to his wolf side. Now, they say that whenever the wolf howls he's choosing his next meal."

The group clapped when he finished and he took a little bow. He grinned, joining his friends on a log and the group chatted quietly amongst themselves for a while. I was thinking back to his story; did people really believe that there was a werewolf in the forest? Grace stood suddenly, a mischievous look in her eye as she got everyone's attention.

"Let's play truth or dare." She squealed.

Some of the people groaned and others nodded enthusiastically. I didn't know whether or not to be excited or nervous. If worst comes to worst I could always just choose truth. I agreed to play, not noticing the smirks shared between Grace and Mitch.

"Alright, who's going first?" Grace asked, clapping her hands to draw everyone's attention.

Mitch raised an eyebrow, "It was your suggestion so why don't you go first?"

She nodded and turned to a girl next to her, "Truth or dare?"

All the girls that went picked truth and when it finally came to me I said, "Truth."

I noticed the disappointed look that Grace gave Mitch but thought nothing of it. She asked me some random question about whether or not I'd had a boyfriend. I think she was hoping I'd pick dare. I realized how much of a complete girl I seemed like, too scared to pick dare. When someone picked me next I did the most stupid thing ever.

"I pick dare."

A/N you will eventually know why Arianna has such a hard time making friends…I think. Thanks for the reviews, all are appreciated. Keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Tricked And Ditched

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Four

Mitch grinned somewhat sadistically, "Excellent. I have a good idea for our new girl."

I glanced nervously around the fire, hoping somebody would object and let someone else pick my dare. I knew now how stupid I had been, trying to prove myself. Grace moved next to Mitch, talking quietly with him and grinning.

"Alright, we've picked our dare." Grace said.

Mitch crossed his arms, smiling down at me, "We're going to blindfold you, take you into the forest and after counting back from twenty you have to walk back to the fire."

I stared at him in shock, "You can't be serious?" I exclaimed, staring around the other incredulously. Some looked uneasy while others looked excited.

Grace sensed my discomfort and said quickly, "We won't take you in far." She laughed lightly, "Just a bit in so that you can get a little spooked. We'll make sure someone's watching you and follows you back." She said reassuringly.

"I don't know guys." I said uneasy. "Maybe you should just choose something else."

"Look we won't do it right now. How about we do another couple of rounds and then we'll do your dare." Mitch suggested calmly.

Hesitantly I agreed, sitting out for the next rounds as they gave light dares and questions. Why had they given me this dare? I hadn't done anything to offend them. They wouldn't leave me out there though; if I went missing then people would know I was with them last.

My heart sank as I realized that people didn't know I was with them. I just said that I was going out with people from school; I didn't mention any names.

How stupid I was.

"Alright, Arianna. Let's do your dare and then we can go home." Mitch said soothingly, holding out a long black blindfold.

I stared at it doubtfully; why had he even brought one with him? Had they been planning this? I didn't object, however, as they tied the blindfold over my eyes firmly. Someone grabbed my right arm and someone else took my left.

They began leading me away from the soft sand and onto harder ground. I tripped now and then, on what I assumed was tree branches or roots.

I heard giggling next to me and I tried to move my arms out of the firm grips, but it was useless.

"Guys, okay, isn't this enough?" I asked weakly, still trying to free my arms. "That's enough."

"Come on Arianna; we're almost there." Grace said lightly, as though I was making a big deal out of nothing.

Another five minutes passed and they still hadn't stopped leading me. How far in were they going to take me? At last they stopped, pushing me up against a tree and I lifted my hand to take of the blindfold but someone stopped me.

"You're not to take this off until you've counted to one hundred. You have to say it out loud otherwise we'll know you're cheating." Grace said, sounding as though she was holding back a giggle.

I felt uncertain, "Someone's going to be following me in case I have trouble, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Arianna. We wouldn't leave you here alone." Mitch said soothingly.

I lowered my hands to my sides and I began counting. I could hear their footsteps running away from me and I wondered how stupid I looked to the person who was waiting for me.

Eventually I heard nothing and when I pulled the blindfold off my eyes I looked around, trying to figure out which way they had come from. I looked at the ground, terrified when I couldn't even see foot prints.

I spun around, looking desperately for some type of indicator as to where the beach was. "Alright, this isn't funny!" I shouted, hoping that however was with me would take pity on me and come out, "Hello?"

They had left me alone.

The forest was dark and the trees loomed above me. The moon cast dark moving shadows from the trees and I jumped as twigs snapped and small flutters came from the trees.

Wind picked up and I shivered, wandering in a random direction. What I didn't know was that I was just going further into the forest. I looked around, jumping at the small sounds coming from the forest. Tears started falling down my eyes and I stopped walking, collapsing against a tree and bringing my knees up to me chest, hugging them. I sobbed, terrified and alone against the tree.

That was until I heard it; the cry of the wolf.

I froze, remembering the story that Mitch had told me not that long ago. Did he tell me this to scare me? This whole night had been set up and for all I knew, they were filming me wandering aimlessly in the forest, scared and crying.

What would Chris think if I didn't come home? Would she start to worry and call the police? What would Grace do with my bag of clothing?

Light footsteps came closer and I whirled around, trying to locate the sound with no luck. Scared beyond belief I bolted, running without thinking deeper into the forest. Tree branches caught on my sleeves, ripping them but I ignored the pain in my arms as scratches formed.

I kept running, only stopping when I tripped. I crawled to the closest tree and curled up; crying pathetically and I eventually fell asleep. When I woke I hoped that this had all been a dream, a horrible dream but I was thrown into a cruel reality, seeing the bushes and trees surrounding me. My stomach growled with hunger and I got up, searching through the forest for some type of food.

I finally found a small bush covered with berries. I chose the darker ones, and when I had finished I tried to figure out what to do next. It would only be so long until I was found by some type of animal. I shuddered at the thought of crossing over with a bear.

I wandered through the bushes, unable to figure out whether I was going the right way or not. My green sweater was torn on the sleaves but I left it on, not wanting to get any colder than I already was. The day went by slowly, the sun taunting me as it slowly made its way across the sky and eventually set. I was shivering by the end of the night, my stomach begging for food and water and I was exhausted.

The trees bustled around me, and I watched my surroundings carefully. What did one do if confronted by a giant bear? What if there were wolves in here? I eventually picked a tree to settle down by, staring miserably in front of me. Would I ever be found? Did anyone actually miss me?

I couldn't help but think how much better Chris would be without me around. Who needed a daughter that was hated by everyone who met her?

Tears streamed down my eyes and once again I sobbed; why is this happening to me? What did I do to get tricked and then ditched in a forest that I would clearly never find my way out of? Is that what they wanted; to leave me lost in a forest? Was I disturbing their school so much for existing?

Slowly I fell asleep, those thoughts still plaguing my mind. I woke a few hours later, my head rolling limply to the side and my stomach growled with hunger. I sight, sitting up after I realized that I had fallen on my side.

I looked around dejectedly; there was no way I was going to get out of here. I had wandered through here for a whole day and I still hadn't come any closer to finding civilization. I looked up at the pitch black sky, watching the faint sparkle of stars and then I noticed the full moon.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I screamed up at the moon, too tired and hungry to cry, "What did I do wrong?"

That's when I heard it; a low feral growl. Eyes wide I turned to the source and stumbled back in terror.

There was a giant, horse sized wolf staring at me from the bushes.

A/N so Jacob's here. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them up!


	5. Captured By The Full Moon

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Five

My breathing increased and I stared in horror at the giant animal. It was too large to be a normal wolf and there was something slightly human about its eyes. It stepped closer, growling again when I took a step away from it, shaking from cold and now from the growing fear that threatened to over take me.

Without thinking I bolted, charging through the trees in desperation to get away from the giant animal. I screamed as something pounced on me, knocking me off my feet and I rolled onto my back, staring up in shock at the giant face of the wolf.

"Oh my god. Oh my god I'm going to die." I whimpered, crawling away from it.

Desperately I tried running again, still hearing its giant footsteps behind me. I sped up, adrenaline feeding me and I crashed through the trees loudly. The wolf howled but it only fuelled my fear which was the only thing keeping me running. I was breathing hard and I ducked behind a tree, leaning against it for support and trying to spot the animal in the dark.

It was silent around me, no small snaps to give some kind of inkling as to where the wolf was treading. I was going to be dinner for a wolf. I was going to be eaten by a giant wolf horse and there was no one here that would miss me. I mean, Chris would but she would get over it. She hardly acted like my mother anyway.

I relaxed slightly, thinking that the giant wolf had gone and I sighed, closing my eyes. Yet I couldn't quite shake off the feeling that I was being watched. I turned my head, screaming loudly when I saw the wolf standing in front of me and I tried running once more.

Only to be knocked back on my arse.

The wolf towered over me and then something happened, something that I hadn't believed until now. The wolf slowly changed its form, its front paws pinned either side of my face; fur turning into skin, four legs turning into two legs and two arms. I found myself pinned down to the ground by a huge, muscled man with light russet skin and shaggy black hair. His eyes searched mine curiously and somewhat angrily.

He was naked as the day he was born.

I whimpered as he moved closer, lifting one of the hands beside my head to paw at my face gently, as though he couldn't believe I was real. His skin was burning, like he was on fire. I flinched away from him, trying to crawl away from the large naked man, hoping desperately that he wouldn't…try anything.

He didn't like me moving away, and opened his mouth to let out a low, feral growl. I froze, tears starting to creep down my face. I had no more energy left, nothing to fight him with and after seeing those muscles I doubt I would've won anyway. He moved closer, something strange entering his eye as he studied me. It looked something close to…love.

His hand came back up to my face, gently brushing away the tears and for a moment, he seemed _human_. I couldn't help but wonder how long he had been out here for; he was clearly unable to form any coherent sentence. Had he forgotten how to speak? Had he been in his wolf form for so long that he had forgotten everything about being a human?

I dismissed that last thought, seeing him stand tall and pull something from his leg. I sighed with relief when he pulled on a pair of long pants and I noticed how tall he was; over six foot seven. I couldn't help but cower away from him as he stepped closer. He frowned, his eyes giving me a dark warning.

Before I could react his hand darted out, snatching my wrist in his firm grip and hauled me to my feet. I barely came up to his chest and I struggled to pull my arm out of his burning grasp. I winced as he tightened, his nostrils flaring angrily and he bared his teeth in a silent snarl. I became limp, wishing that I would faint so I wouldn't have to deal with this reality. I was being kidnapped by a giant…werewolf.

I was with a werewolf.

The realization kicked in and I stared at him in fear and shock. What was he going to do with me? He couldn't understand a word I would say. Was he going to use me as a meal, like I had previously thought? Would I just be some thing that he could…fool around with? Would I be the one to provide his entertainment?

"Please, let me go." I begged weakly, trying to tug my arm out of his grip. It was pointless, I knew that rationally, to try and talk to him; he couldn't understand me.

He cocked his head to the side, clearly confused but he tightened his grip _again_ when he felt my tugging. He let out a giant roar and I stopped petrified as to what he was going to do with me. My breathing came out in sharp, high pants filled with fear and exhaustion.

It seemed he had finally gotten sick of my struggling. He grabbed my loose hand, holding both of my small hands in one of his large ones and brought a rope, out of nowhere, to tie my wrists together tightly. I winced, feeling the harsh material cut in to my skin and blood began to dribble down my pale arms. He noticed, too, and a concerned look flittered over his face.

As he was distracted by the sight of my blood I looked around, desperately looking for some type of direction to run in. I settled on a random direction and, feeling his grip loosen I pushed him back with as much force as I could muster and bolted. It was harder then I thought to run with my wrists bound in front of me but I didn't stop.

Trees flew past me as I ran, branches cutting into my clothes and skin but I ignored them. I was terrified; I couldn't believe that this was happening. All my life I had been teased and bad things had happened to me. What did I do to deserve this? I had never done a thing wrong.

I could hear his powerful steps behind me and I screamed as his giant form suddenly flew out of the trees in front of me, crouched low and snarling. I ran back the way I came, crying out when I felt a burning hand snatch my arm and throwing me up against a tree. The air in my lungs whooshed out of me from the impact of hitting the tree and I gasped.

The wolf-man was glaring at me darkly, his eyes the only way of getting his point across. His half naked body was pressed up against mine and I could feel the burning heat radiating from him. I couldn't help it; despite my fear I was _so cold_. I pressed myself against him hesitantly, unsure as to how he would react, shivering and crying. I couldn't run anymore; if this was how I was supposed to die then who was I to stop it?

Everything happens for a reason.

The wolf-man blinked down at me, clearly startled that I was this close to him willingly. For a moment he actually seemed like a man; looking unsure as to what he should do around a blubbering woman. He seemed to snap out of it, realizing that he was supposed to be angry and started yanking me through the forest. His hand kept a firm grip on my bound wrists, dragging me along and ignoring my pained yelps.

"Stop it!" I cried, trying to tug my hands out of his grip. I was shivering again, wishing desperately for some type of warmth. "Let go of me. Please, you're hurting me."

No matter what I screamed at him he didn't stop, continuing to march through the forest with me being dragged like nothing more than a rag doll. I tried digging my heels into the dirt to slow him down but he didn't seem to notice, his strength possible a hundred times more than mine. It scared me beyond words how strong he was how easily he could pull me along and all the while knowing that he clearly wasn't using his full strength.

My wrists were beginning to ache greatly and that caused me to do another stupid thing; I screamed. I screamed loudly and fearfully, hoping to get someone to notice me. I had no idea how far into the forest I was but I didn't care.

Someone _had_ to be around; don't people come camping around this area? I had heard a few people discussion hikers that came out into the forest, camping for days amongst the trees. Surely that wasn't just rumours?

The wolf man flew around to face me, but I continued to scream until one of his large, russet hands came up and clamped over my mouth. I struggled to get away but he pressed harder and snarled. I considered biting him but threw that thought out of my head quickly; the last thing I needed was to piss off my kidnapper further.

I continued to pathetically push and scream, though it was muffled to the point of nothing because of his hand. In a desperate attempt to free my self I began to kick him but that only hurt me. Tears fell down in gentle waves and my breaths became weak and my shivering increased greatly. He seemed to notice this, pulling me closer against the heat of his body somewhat carefully, as though he was afraid of hurting me.

My body seemed to finally catch up with the urgings my mind was screaming and I felt my head become light, faint and I swayed. He caught me easily, looking frantic and garbled whines came from him as he nuzzled me lightly with his nose. As I succumbed into darkness I remembered one thing only.

His pained eyes staring down at me.

A/N so as you've realized my chapters are going to be fairly short in this story. It's just the way it goes people. Thanks for all the reviews; keep it up!


	6. Communicating

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Six

I have no idea how long I was out for but it felt like days. It could've been; time didn't have much meaning in the middle of a forest. Yet when I woke, I realized I was no longer in a forest. I sat up, feeling confused and light-headed. I was in a small cave, hidden by a waterfall I realized. My wrists were still tied together; blood mattered on the rope that bound them.

I looked around, nervously for the mysterious and frightening wolf-man. Why was I still alive? Honestly, I had expected to be eaten by now; how much food can you get out in a forest?

The cave terrified me; bones were scattered around one side of the cave, as though they had been swept over there in a moment of panic and haste. There was a few rocks scattered against the wall but other than that it was empty and completely dirty.

It was unnerving.

I stood, steadying myself against the wall as my knees threatened to buckle. My stomach growled viciously and I ignored it, I had to; where was I going to get food? Pushing those thoughts away I slowly walked toward the entrance of the cave, not even half way when a dark shape, the size of a horse, filled up all but the whole entrance.

I froze, my head screaming at me to risk angering my capturer and bolting out of this cave. Yet, for some reason, my heart told me to go back to that little corner that I had woken up in and stay with this beautiful wolf man.

I ignored my head, slowly backing away until I felt my back hit the wall of the cave and I slid down the wall, closing my eyes quickly as the cave spun.

A low grunt caught my attention and I lifted my head nervously, slightly startled to find the wolf man standing in front of me, wearing the same dirty pants. With a blank, almost cold, expression he dumped a bloody…thing in front of me, a pile of apples next to it. I felt bile rising in my throat, though I knew I had nothing to vomit; I hadn't eaten in days.

I was so hungry!

I looked at his expectant face and, avoiding the meat, I accepted the apples. He gave a satisfied snort, taking the meat when he realized I wasn't going to touch it. I averted my eyes, wincing as I heard his teeth tearing easily into the raw bloody meat. I was happy munching on the apples, though I didn't rush, fearing that my stomach would rejected the first food that I eaten in days.

I sighed, content when I had finished and my eyes felt droopy but the chill of the cave made it impossible to sleep. I shivered violently, bringing my legs close to my chest to try and preserve my warmth with little success. My legs kept sliding back down and I couldn't hug them to my chest because of my bound wrists. They hurt enough as it was.

The wolf man was watching me closely, his head cocked to the side curiously. He was over one side of the cave, not much of a distance between us considering the size. I looked away from him, trying to ignore his presence and settled to sit in my cold misery.

Then I felt it.

The most blissful warmth imaginable crept over my skin, even though it was too powerful after a few moments. I didn't care; eyes closed I leant into the warmth until I came into contact with something naked and hard.

My eyes flew open and I found myself staring up at his dark brown eyes. I blinked, a blush settling over my cheeks and I flinched away from him, trying to hide myself against the corner of the cave wall. He hesitated and then shifted; he moved closer to me and his arm snaked out, around my waist. I struggled weakly as he pulled me to him and settled me in his lap.

His arms secured me, not budging an inch as I squirmed. His arms had locked over my arms, keeping my arms pinned at my side, not that they would've been much use; the rope binding my wrists effectively cut off their use. When I realized that he wasn't going to try anything other than keep me warm I relaxed slightly, a blush etched onto my face and I was breathing sharply.

With the warmth from him and his arms around me I felt…safe, loved. My eyes drooped sleepily and I drifted off into darkness, curling onto my side so I could rest my head on his chest like a pillow.

I felt something hard and hot surrounding me completely; it was as though I was attached to a heater. I lifted my head, blinking after a moment when I saw the beautiful man that had me cradled in his arms. His eyes were closed in sleep, his face peaceful and childlike. He appeared very much unlike the cave man he appeared to be.

As if sensing that I was awake his eyes snapped open, locking with mine and as his brown eyes met my green ones, I forgot that he had kidnapped me, forgot that he was a scary werewolf that I thought was going to eat me.

Then I snapped back to reality, half way out of his arms when he tightened his hold. I fell back against him and struggled for a moment before giving up, my loose hair tossed wildly around my head and it strayed in front of my face.

I was too afraid of what he would do if I tried to brush away the annoying strands of hair. My breathing increased when I felt his burning hand gently brush away the hair in front of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. His hand paused there, slowly trailing down and across my jaw, travelling back up and then down my neck. His touch left a warm trail on my skin and I shivered pleasantly, my eyes closed as he let his hand continue across my collar bone and slowly down my arms.

I didn't know what to do as his hands continued to explore up and down my arms, his fingers tracing gentle circles on my arms. I gasped as I felt his hot breath on my neck, his nose gently nudging a sensitive spot on my neck. Shivers crept down my back but I didn't mind.

We just sat like that, I don't know for how long but it was nice. I felt like I belonged; funny how I belong with the one person that terrified me. It was almost as though we were made for one another; we fit perfectly together, like a jigsaw.

I turned slightly, my head resting back on his shoulder so I could look at his face. Our faces were so close and he nudged that spot again, softly as though this was the only way that he knew how to express his…love for me. I wanted desperately to reach up and touch his face but my hands were trapped by the horrible rope.

I looked at him pleadingly, "Please." I whimpered. He stared at me, confused and frustrated and I realized he had no idea what I was trying to tell him. I lifted my bound wrists up to him, begging him with my eyes.

"Please, it hurts." I said this even though I knew he wouldn't understand.

Yet understanding filled his eyes and he quickly took the rope off, as though the knot was nothing more then a thin piece of thread. I rubbed my saw wrists, wincing slightly at the red marks left from the rope. A low whine came from the wolf man and he nudged me again, this time to get my attention. I looked up at him to find him looking at me sadly and apologetically. I smiled weakly, shrugging and resting my head back against his shoulder.

"You can't understand me, can you?" I murmured to him, tracing the line of his jaw gently, ready to pull my hand back if he objected to my touch, "I wonder how long you've been out here."

He stared at me in frustration and confusion, letting out a small growl. I shrank slightly at the sound, withdrawing my hand but he nudged me again. I guess that was his way of apologising. I smiled lightly, wondering to myself how I could be so relaxed around this man. Was I…falling in love with him? I couldn't be in love, but there was definitely an attraction there.

There was just something in how he looked at me; I could see it now that I wasn't stressed and in fear. There was complete devotion and love, as though his world revolved around me. It was pretty hard to comprehend but I knew it was true, just by that look he gives me. I couldn't help but wonder what his name was.

An idea came to me and I looked at him seriously. He seemed to understand that I was going to try and communicate something.

I pointed to myself, feeling slightly stupid but I ignored those feelings. "Arianna." I said. "I'm Arianna.

He frowned, looking as though he was tripping over my words. I realized then that it probably sounded like gibberish. But he looked persistent and I repeated my name over and over.

He looked hesitant as he opened his mouth and what he did surprised me; he spoke, "Arianna." He said, his voice coarse and harsh, as though he hadn't used it in years. I doubted that he had. I beamed at him, nodding and hoped he understood. He looked proud of himself and thought for a moment and then pointed at himself, "Ja…" He said but stopped, looking frustrated.

I realized then that he remembered his name, only he couldn't say it. I was excited by the thought of discovering his name.

I frowned thinking over names starting with the sound 'Ja', "James?"

He shook his head.

I tried again, "Jason?"

He shook his head again.

"Jacob?"

His eyes lightened and he nodded, "I…Jacob. Jake."

I realized that 'Jake' was his nickname. I made it my mission then to teach him how to speak again.

A/N sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I'm a bit worried how some of you are going to find the next chapter…some may think that I made things go a bit quick but I like it like that. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing.


	7. Alone And Thinking

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Seven

For the rest of the day Jacob kept me in his arms, saying my name over and over as though getting used to using his voice. I didn't blame him; he had obviously been out here for years without any human contact. I was surprised that he had remembered his name.

I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him; it was so frustrating. I knew it wasn't his fault but it made me so much more eager to teach him. How old was he? He looked as though he was in his twenties but I couldn't be sure. Did werewolves live for longer then humans?

Why was he always so hot? What happened that was so terrible that he ran from civilization? Perhaps he hadn't even been born there; what if he had grown up here, living in the forest?

He seemed to realize that I was lost in thoughts so he gently untangled me from his lap. I started shivering the moment his skin left mine and I huddled into myself, watching as he stood. Thick muscles bulged over his large biceps; he was extremely muscular. He had a strong six pack that made my eyes wide. All those muscles…

I shook those thoughts out of my head, concentrating on what he was doing rather then the muscles on his body. I blushed as his next movement startled me; he began to slide his shorts down his legs and dumped them onto the ground.

He noticed me looking and appeared curious by my embarrassment. I peeked up, careful to make sure my eyes stayed well above his waist and watched in amazement as his body slowly changed into his large wolf form.

He trotted over to me, towering over my sitting form. I reached a hand up, gently running my fingers through his shaggy hair. He made a small sound and leaned closer into my touch, his eyes closed and his long tongue drooping out of his mouth. I smiled, amazed by the soft russet fur.

His eyes opened and I noticed the mischievousness in the immediately and I eyed him cautiously. His head moved closer and he gave me a big sloppy lick on the side of me face. I squealed, pulling away as he continued to plant sloppy kisses over my face.

When the assaults stopped I looked up at him, ready to start chastising him, but he gave me a final kiss, a happy bark and trotted out of the cave.

I stared at the entrance, slightly bewildered and groaned as I wiped off the sticky saliva. I could hear nothing but the soft sound of water running and falling. I was surprisingly warm, despite my withdrawal from Jacob's warmth.

I wanted to leave the cave, still put out by the sight of the bones in the corner, though I knew they were just the bones of animals. I resisted the urge to leave, even if it was just to the entrance, not knowing how Jacob would react to it.

But with him gone and nothing to distract me and I could finally think, rationally, over everything that had happened.

I had been played.

I had put my defences down for the first time in my life and if it hadn't been for my chance meeting with Jacob in the forest, I probably would have been mauled by a bear by now. For as long as I can remember I've been teased and it took me years to figure out why.

Of course when I was younger it started off as the simple, harmless teasing. You know; name calling, hiding from me, laughing at me and all that. Yet when I entered high school it got worse; the names were worse, and the jokes were worse.

To make things worse for me they stopped running from me to make me feel like an outsider and instead they began to trip me, hide things in my locker and it got to the point where I ended up breaking my arm from being tripped, new bruises forming after every day at school.

After that incident, Chris realized what was going on; though I think she suspected it all along. So we packed up and moved to another town, where no one knew us and tried again. Starting at a new school, at the age of thirteen made you more aware of the cruel remarks about you and your family. It was clear then, why I was an outcast.

I was a bastard.

See, I've never met my father. When Chris realized that I understood the rumours she sat me down and told me that small things can immediately give people the wrong impression about you, and even though they don't actually know you, they'll never give you the chance to change the first impression.

That small thing that gave everyone the wrong impression was the fact that I have no father, that my father was a married man that had hooked up with my mother. When she told him the news about me he gave her money and told her not to annoy him again.

I've never met the man but I've grown up resenting him, just for the mere fact that I was unwanted by both parents. Chris may never admit it but I know that she regrets my existence, regrets that she had to postpone all her dreams of a different career and chances of ever meeting another man. Who wants to date a single-mother?

I had no idea how people found out about my lack of a father figure and I grew not to care. I had never been bothered by how others at school treated me; it was all the same to me now. Yet no one had gone as far as what Mitch and Grace had.

They clearly planned leaving me in the forest though I wonder how intently they had planned it all out. What would they do with the evidence of my bag? It wasn't much but it was still something. Would they feel any guilt at all when no one will be able to find me?

A faint, soft noise caught my attention and I looked up, screaming when I noticed Jacob, still in his wolf form, sitting opposite me. He was staring at me, his head tilted slightly to one side curiously. Looking pleased that he now had my attention he gave a little bark, standing and trotting closer and gave me a giant kiss.

I squealed, wiping the saliva once again from my face and gave him a mock glare, "Jacob, don't do that."

He barked and then unleashed the full power of puppy eyes. I tried to stay strong and unaffected but it was impossible. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging myself to him. He was so warm!

With my personal heater back I began to feel drowsy and Jacob realized this, curling down next to me. I put my head on his stomach and allowed the warmth run from him to me.

It didn't take me long to fall into a peaceful sleep.

A/N so there's the reason why people tease her so much. It probably seems like a pathetic reason but I think it suits the story. I hope you don't think the next chapter goes to quickly. You'll see what I mean. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up.


	8. First Conversation

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Eight

I was woken quite rudely from my sleep by my growling stomach. I groaned, burying my head in Jacob's fur and grumbled to myself. Jacob let out a snort that sounded awfully close to a snicker. I lifted my head up to glare at him irritably but he just gave me a little lick and stretched.

I sat up, shivering slightly and rubbed my hungry stomach. From the corner of my eye I saw Jacob change back into his human form, slipping on his pants. I turned to him, smiling slightly and moved back to lean back against the wall next to him.

"Hi." I said lightly, watching his reaction.

He grinned back at me, "Hello."

I stared at him in shock and then shook it off, "Where did you go?" I asked curiously.

"I was out in the forest to look for food." He said shrugging.

"Okay, how can you understand me so well? I mean before…" I trailed off, feeling very confused and hurt. Had he pretended not to understand me? I felt myself pulling away from him physically and emotionally.

He sensed this too and looked panicked, "No, no I really didn't understand you. When I'm a wolf I hear the voices of my pack. Usually I tune them out so they couldn't hear me but I didn't do that today and that's what I've been doing, connecting back with them and they helped me remember." He looked at me pleadingly, "Please don't think I tricked you."

I looked at him hesitantly, wondering whether I should trust him, "What do you mean pack?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I come, or came, from a town called La Push. We have an ancestry thing there that passes on the gene to be a werewolf. All male descendants can turn into werewolves; well usually they're male." He explained.

I froze, "Wait, you're from La Push?" He nodded, "How long have you been out here for?" I asked, remembering vaguely an old 'MISSING' poster of a teenage boy.

He scratched his head, "Um, sixteen years apparently. That's what Sam said anyway,"

"Wait, Sam Uley?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded, "He's the alpha."

"So how old does that make you?" I asked.

He winced, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask." He paused, thinking, "Well, I was sixteen when I left so…technically I'm thirty two but I have the appearance of a twenty year old."

So I wasn't expecting that but it didn't really matter. "You've been out here for sixteen years?" I asked aghast. "How the hell did you survive?"

He shrugged, "Being a wolf makes it easier. Nothing bothers you."

We were silent, me processing the information I had been given while he watched me. I couldn't help but blush at the intensity of his gaze and I turned my head away, exposing my neck.

"Why did you leave?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer and it was silent for a moment, "How did you get out here?" He asked, ignoring my words.

I turned back to him, and then looked away. I refused to answer and he seemed to realize this. He sighed frustrated and stood.

"I'll be back later. If you decide to talk when I come back maybe I'll stick around." He said coldly.

I watched him leave, feeling confused and a strange sense of familiarity washed over me. Was he going to realize, like everyone else, that I was nothing more than a bastard? I couldn't believe how easily I had trusted him, even if I hadn't noticed it. I had actually felt as though I loved him.

He was exactly like the rest of them. How was I to know that he wasn't just going to leave me out here? He could be lying about everything and there was no one here to tell me otherwise.

I was so confused, torn between keeping the protective barriers I had replaced around myself and the feelings I had developed for Jacob.

I don't know how long I waited but eventually I fell asleep, my stomach still growling in hungry but I ignored it. Jacob was clearly not going to bring back food after how cold he had been. He probably didn't care if I lived or died.

I started crying at this thought, tears trailing down my cheeks as I sat alone, hungry and lost. Nothing in my life made sense apart from the one fact that everyone seemed to either hate me or resent me.

I had foolishly thought Jacob was different; I don't know how I had come to that conclusion but I had.

I curled up on the ground, staring blankly in front of me with tears still streaming down my face and shivering. I didn't acknowledge Jacob when he returned, barely noticed him until he had pulled me towards him.

I recoiled from his arms, pushing and kicking away from him even though I was desperately craving his warmth. I couldn't fight for long; he was too strong. I settled for glaring at the wall, refusing to look at him.

"Arianna," He pleaded, guilt laced in his words as his hand brush against the exposed skin on my neck, "Please talk to me. I'm sorry for earlier; I'm a jerk, I know."

I tried to bat away his hands but his arms kept mine down. "You're all the same." I muttered.

"Arianna, no. Please talk to me." He begged.

"Why? What difference would it make?" I asked bitterly, "You're all the same."

"I'm not." He insisted pleadingly, "Arianna, please."

I turned to him, angry, "And what makes you so different? What can you tell me that will make you any different from all the others that have made my life hell?" I turned away.

"I love you." He blurted out.

I looked at him in shock, searching to see if he was lying, "That's not funny."

"No, I'm being serious." He said firmly, grabbing hold of my chin as I began to turn away. He turned my face back so I had no choice but to look at him, "There's a thing with werewolves. It's called imprinting."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, uncertain as to whether I should believe him or not.

His hand gently traced over my face, "It's when we find our soul mates. Our whole world shifts and everything revolves around the one we imprint on." He leaned in closer, his eyes nervous, "I imprinted on you."

I was confused, "No, no you couldn't have." I said, shaking my head, "This is ridiculous…"

"You can believe that I'm a werewolf but you won't believe that I'm your soul mate?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded weakly, "There's no such thing." I said stubbornly. I wasn't going to get my hopes up that he would dedicate himself to me and always love me.

I tried to turn my head away but he was too persistent, "I'm not going to hurt you Arianna." He whispered and he looked so desperate.

With that same look on his face I saw his eyes lighten, as though a light bulb had flashed over his head like in the cartoons when they came up with a brilliant idea.

My head became light and fuzzy as he leaned closer, his lips millimetres from mine and after a final hesitant glance he pressed his lips against mine.

I think it goes without saying that I've never been kissed. But even if I had I'm sure nothing could come close to how I felt when Jacob kissed me. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and, slightly unsure, I pressed myself into the kiss, deepening it. His hand curled around my neck, pressing me closer to him and he traced his tongue against my bottom lip.

I pulled away, wide-eyed and gasping for breath. Jacob, too, looked dazed and a goofy smile was plastered on his face as though if he died right now, he would be in heaven.

I'm pretty sure I was there as well.

A/N there's the first conversation. Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up.


	9. Feeling Fear

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Nine

After that kiss I decided to give Jacob a chance. I was hesitant, as you can understand, but I tried not to doubt him. What did I have to loose? He had gone in search of food and I was able to recollect my thoughts and process everything that he had told me about imprinting.

Could I really put my feelings on the line?

I was scared to admit that I wanted this.

I wanted him, I wanted to be with him and it terrified me. I would spend the rest of my life living in this cave if it meant I could be with him but at the same time I wanted to leave and never come back; I somehow knew something bad was going to happen. Yet all I wanted was to be able to kiss him, to hug him and to sleep next to him.

I could do that all here, with him.

I looked up, smiling shyly as he entered carrying more food. I winced, once again, at the bloody carcass of a bird and happily took the apples. I think after this ordeal I was going to be a vegetarian. He laughed at my expression, sinking to the ground next to me and chewing away at the bird.

"That's disgusting." I commented.

He snorted, throwing the bones over to the growing pile, "When you've lived out here for sixteen years you stop caring."

"Do you ever think about going back?" I asked hesitantly.

He didn't answer, taking an apple, "So are you going to tell me how you got into the woods?" He asked.

I sighed, letting my question slide and asking his, "I'm only going to tell you if you promise you won't overreact."

Jacob looked over at me, "I promise I won't overreact."

I snorted, "You're a liar. Anyway, I got invited to a bonfire at some beach outside of La Push by some people from school. I was stupid enough to think that I was actually fitting in for once and got tricked into playing a game of truth or dare. Of course, I was stupid and had to be brave and pick dare. Next thing I know I'm being blindfolded and dumped in a giant forest with no way back."

Needless to say Jacob looked furious.

"You promised you wouldn't overreact." I squeaked, watching nervously as he started to vibrate. Was he having a fit or something?

He closed his eyes and took several calming breaths and then smirked at me, "I thought I was a liar." He paused, looking at me seriously, "Why did you decide to hang around with people that would do that to you?"

I recoiled, stung by his words, "You think I knew they would do something like that? What - that I wanted to be kidnapped and dumped in the woods with no way of getting back?" I glared at him and then looked over at the wall away from him.

"Well you clearly weren't thinking right." He retorted, "Were they cheerleaders and jocks?"

"What's it to you?"

"Clearly you have no idea of what those types of people are…"

I whirled around to him enraged, "What the hell does that mean? Are you suggesting that I'm naïve?"

"I don't need to suggest it; it's obvious." Jacob said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who agrees to a dare that is made by complete strangers?"

"Who runs away from the rest of civilization to get away from some problem?" I snapped.

He froze, staring at me with a dark warning, "Don't go there Arianna." He said quietly.

"Why? You're allowed to make snide remarks about my maturity but you won't even admit to the reason for being out here?" I shot back.

Jacob stood, and without another glance at me he left the cave. I huffed and leant back against the cave wall. He was so infuriating! One minute he was being calm and sweet and the next he goes off and becomes an arsehole.

I didn't acknowledge him as he returned, glaring stubbornly at the wall but he didn't say anything to me either. I shivered, cold wind shooting up and bringing a putrid smell with it.

I wrinkled my nose and wanted nothing more then to leave this horrid cave. I stood, slowly moving towards the entry of the cave until I bumped into Jacob.

He was glaring down at me, "Where do you think you're going?" He snarled, raising the hairs on my back and arms.

I shrank back slightly but stayed firm, "I'm going outside. It's disgusting in here."

I went to move around him but he grabbed hold of my wrist tightly. I gasped, pain shooting up as his grip tightened firmly over the sore marks still present on my wrist from the rope. I struggled against his grasp, crying out when he yanked me painfully away from the entrance and back to the corner that I had come from.

"Jacob, stop it!" I shouted, struggling uselessly, "Please, you're hurting me."

I yelped as he threw me against the wall, leaving me sprawled on the ground. I coughed, trying to get my breath back as he fumbled over the other side of the cave. I sat up, crawling away from him as he approached, his face contorted into complete fury and he grabbed me.

Tears streamed down my face as he threw me up against a wall and roughly tied my hands together with the same rope.

I didn't have time to react as he brought another piece of rope up to my face and shoved it in between my teeth. My shouts became muffled and all I could do was let out muffled sobs as he shoved a dark sack over my head. I don't know how he had gotten a sack and more rope; it didn't matter how or why at this point in time.

I felt his hot breath seeping through the heavy material as he spoke, "Don't ever try or think about leaving this cave again." He snarled, lifting the hood to plant a rough kiss on my mouth. "You're never leaving here."

He left me there, shivering and crying. How could I have thought that he would act totally human? He may be able to talk again but that clearly didn't mean he remembered everything about being human.

Or maybe he just didn't care.

The rope gagging me hurt more than I could describe. It cut into the corners of my mouth every time I made a noise, just like every time I moved the rope on my wrists would cut into my skin. With that in mind I tried to keep as still as possible yet I kept shivering, completely defeating the purpose of keeping still.

I didn't know what to think about him now. For some strange reason I still felt that undying attraction to him, even though he still acted like an animal. I could tell that, despite his unbalanced emotions and his abnormal nature that he cared for me, loved me.

I could tell that imprinting was as strong as he made it out to be.

Yet I wouldn't be forgiving him any time soon. How could I? He tied me up, threw a hood over my head and left me to freeze. He threw me _up against a wall_! I'm not so forgiving with things like that.

I froze however, as I heard his light footsteps entering the cave, shuffling nervously towards me. I could hear my heart pounding as I felt his heat seep onto me.

He had finally returned and I had no idea what I was going to do. I mean, sure I said that I wouldn't forgive him. I was actually_ scared_ of him at this point. I didn't know what type of state he was in; human or wolf, Jacob or the werewolf

It wasn't a good emotion to feel; feeling fear.

A/N sorry its been so long. I've been really sick…my doctor thought I might have had glandula fever but good news…I don't. But I'm still sick but getting better. Thought I'd update this. Bit of a while Jacob in this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing!


	10. The Truth

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Ten

I blinked as the sack was gently pulled off my head and I was met with the sight of Jacob. Tears gathered in my eyes again, following the same trails down my cheeks as the ones that had fallen before them previously.

Why was I always crying?

Gently he removed the gag, flinching at the red corners of my mouth. I didn't speak as he carefully removed the rope from my wrists, though I flinched away as his hand rose to wipe away the tears on my face. I slapped his hand away as he tried to pull my shivering body to his burning skin.

He moved away staring at me apologetically but I ignored him, curling up in a small ball, hiding against the corner. My back was turned to him and even though I wanted, needed his warmth I wouldn't let him touch me.

He had hurt me enough.

It was dark outside, and I could barely see him inside the cave but I could hear his soft breathing. He sat down next to me, sitting as close as possible without actually touching me. His warmth radiated off him, teasing me and I struggled not to give in. Ever so slowly I felt him shifting closer, his arm now brushing against mine gently and I snapped.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I shouted, whirling around to face him.

He looked at me desperately, not remotely bothered by my outburst, "Arianna…"

"No! You know how I got out here and I'm pretty sure you would've heard what everyone says about me from Sam's thoughts. I know nothing about you! Every time I mention it you snap!" I snarled, "So until you decide to grow balls and tell me what your problem is I don't want to talk to you. _I can't handle it anymore_!"

He was silent, staring at me broken, "I was in love with someone." He said quietly.

I looked over at him, waiting to see what he was going to say.

"Werewolves mortal enemy are the vampires. In forks there was a vampire coven that had a treaty with us, saying they would never bite a human." He paused, continuing after a deep breath, "My best friend, Bella, fell in love with on but he left because he was afraid he would hurt her. She started hanging around with me and I thought was in love with her. When I changed into a werewolf I wasn't allowed near her because it was too dangerous and she wasn't my imprint.

"But after a while she guessed what we were and Sam let us spend time together again. Actually we had no choice really because there was a vampire trying to kill her and she needed our protection. So, basically I fell in love with her, her boyfriend came back and they got engaged. After we helped the vampires fight an army of newborn vampires that were created to help kill her I realized she was never going to be with me. After that I decided to leave and I stayed out here."

It hurt more than I realized to hear him say that he was in love with someone else. I realized then that the only reason I was in this cave was because he had imprinted on me. _He'd had no choice_ about who he imprinted on.

"Then I saw you out in the woods." He whispered, looking at me, "You were so lost, so scared and it broke my heart ten thousand times more than when Bella chose the vampire. I knew I had imprinted on you. The whole forest seemed so pathetic compared to you."

"But I couldn't speak; I couldn't really remember any words or how to say them. Then you _ran_ and I had never felt so desperate to catch you, to make you mine." He finished and looked pleadingly at me, holding out his hand.

I knew whatever I did next would decide my fate. If I took his hand, would I be trapped in this cave for the rest of my life? Would I ever make it out – with him – or would I die in this cave because he was too afraid of the real world.

If I didn't take his hand, I didn't know what would happen. Maybe he would let me go, show me back to the real world safely so I could continue with my life as though I had never come across the existence of werewolves and vampires.

Hesitantly I placed my small, pale hand in his large hand and in less than a heart beat I was cradled in his chest, his strong muscled arms around me protectively. My back was pressed against his chest and his face was buried in my neck, his warm breath tickling the skin there.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "I'm so sorry for doing that to you."

I closed my eyes, relishing in the warmth coming from him, "You've got to stop tying me up." I said, trying to be firm but I knew it came out weak, "I can't handle it…I can't handle your erratic mood swings."

"I know; I'm sorry."

"And you can't keep me herded in this cave either." I felt him tense underneath me, "I'm not saying I want to run through the woods by myself but I want to be able to go outside, even if it's just outside the cave." I pleaded.

He nodded, "You can't go any further than the area around the waterfall. There are too many dangerous things out there that are worse than vampires and werewolves."

"Are we ever going back?" I whispered, fearing his answer.

Jacob didn't respond right away but eventually whispered, "I don't know. I don't want to keep you out here; it's not safe but I don't know how I'll be…" He cut off.

"You don't know how you'll be?" I persisted, needing the answer.

He sighed, "I don't know how I'll be seeing the pack again. I betrayed them in the worst possible way and then suddenly returning? It's not going to be pleasant."

"I don't care; I'll be there." I said sleepily, letting out a small yawn.

He pressed his lips against my head, "Go to sleep Arianna."

I obeyed and closed my eyes peacefully, knowing that everything will sort itself out soon.

When I woke I was blissfully warm, nestled against his chest with his arms still wrapped around me protectively. I tilted my head up, resting it back against his shoulder so I could study his peaceful face as he slept, snoring lightly. I wondered how I slept through the sound, hearing his snores echo around the small cave.

Slowly they ceased and he groaned, startling me as he opened his eyes. His dark brown eyes met mine and his face lit up in a smile.

"Good morning." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled back and stretched, "Sleep well?"

"Ever since I imprinted you I've slept well."

I rolled my eyes, "I never figured you to be the sappy type."

"Are you hungry?" He asked, kissing my neck.

I shivered, "I-I guess." I stammered as he kissed the sensitive spot again.

I felt him smile against my neck, "Why don't we go outside and get some food? There's an apple tree close by." He suggested.

I perked up, "Good idea; lets go." I said enthusiastically, jumping up from his arms and making a beeline for the exit.

His arms swept around me instantly, pulling me back against his chest and he picked me up. I frowned at him, squirming in his arms annoyed.

"Will you put me down?" I whined, still squirming.

He held on tighter, squeezing me against his chest, "Nope."

"Why?"

"I like having you in my arms." He said with a shrug.

His walk had me bouncing up and down in his arms and let me tell you, it's not comfortable. I glared at him irritably and he laughed at my expression. I grumbled and looked away, looking curiously at the large waterfall that we had been living under. There was a small lake that the water fell into, a clearing surrounded by trees.

He took us into the forest though we didn't walk for long. Sure enough there was a large apple tree, covered in ripe fruit. I was hungrier then I thought and as Jacob, finally, put me on the ground I jumped up and down in anticipation of the fruit. I knew I would be extremely sick of the taste of apples but at this point in time there was no other food option.

Jacob laughed as I happily took the apples he handed me and sat down against the tree to eat. I didn't realize just how…peaceful the forest actually was. Now that I was safe with Jacob I took the chance to accept the peacefulness around me.

All of that peace vanished in a heartbeat as Jacob froze in his standing position and moved in front of me protectively, staring into the bushes in front of him. I stood, coming to his side cautiously and staring in confusion at the quiet bushes in front of us. What was he waiting for?

He tensed, moving so his body blocked my view of what was approaching. I heard low growls and I peeked around Jacob's body and gasped when I saw three giant wolves in front of us. I grasped Jacob's shoulder, terrified as I realized that they were werewolves.

Without a word to me Jacob stripped and I averted my eyes, blushing despite the werewolves in front of us. He transformed quickly but I could still see the nervousness and caution in his stance as he moved closer to the others. One of them snapped his teeth at Jacob furiously and I jumped back, my back hitting against the tree. I sank to the ground, hoping that if I was small enough they wouldn't notice me.

Jacob conversed with the werewolves and eventually they all transformed back into humans. The four men pulled on their pants and I studied them from my position on the ground. I recognized Sam Uley, but the two men next to him I didn't know. Jacob, however, knew them. They all looked alike, short cropped black hair and brown eyes. They were all insanely tall and incredibly muscled.

Then they looked at me.

A/N I hope you guys don't think she's forgiving him too soon. There's more drama coming, don't worry. Thanks for all the reviews; keep it up. I already have ideas for another fanfic. It's an Embry/OC so I hope you guys will like that when I put it up. Keep reading and reviewing!


	11. Returning To Civilization

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Eleven

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked, drawing the attention away from me. I wanted nothing more than to run behind him and hide.

Sam moved closer and I stood shakily, Jacob's attempt to draw the attention away from me failing, "We've come to take her home." He said to Jacob, though his eyes didn't move from my position.

He paled and he took a step towards me. Before I had time to register what his words meant Sam and one of the other men cut across Jacob's path, grabbing hold of him while the other man grabbed me. I struggled against his hold, panic rising in my chest and I watched as Jacob struggled against the arms holding him.

"Jacob, listen to me." Sam commanded, "We want you to come back as well. Everyone has missed you but with or without you, we're taking her back. It doesn't have to be like this."

Jacob shook his head, his eyes panicked, and "No, I'll go back. Just let her go, please. She's scared." He said desperately.

Sam looked relieved and they let him go. I struggled as Jacob came to us and the man holding me finally let go and I stumbled into Jacob's arms. He held onto me tightly and I realized I was shaking.

I actually wanted to stay out here, where no one could interfere with our relationship. There were no comments, no bitchy girls and nothing for us to hide from. I looked up at him pleadingly and he gave me an apologetic look.

"We've got to go." He whispered, "It's going to be okay Arianna."

With a small nod from me he turned back to Sam and at once the four werewolves stripped and changed into their large wolf forms. I felt tiny in comparison to their large forms. Jacob nudged my shoulder and bent down and it took me a moment to realize that I was supposed to climb onto his back.

I did so quickly, slightly nervous as he began running trough the forest. I gripped at the hair on his neck, burying my face there as I began to feel sick from the blurred objects flying past us.

When he stopped I looked up, startled to find myself outside a small house. Jacob nudged me towards it after I had slid off his back. I moved a bit closer, giving him space so he could return to his human form. His arms immediately wrapped around me, his chest pressing up against my back.

"It's going to be alright." He whispered in my ear.

I felt tears sting my eyes, "How do you know?" I asked weakly, gripping at the hands resting on my stomach. "Chris won't understand; she'll try to keep us apart."

Chris had never been easy with me hanging around boys. Not that I ever had before, but she had always made it very clear that I wouldn't be allowed a boyfriend while I was living under her roof. The thought that she would try to keep Jacob and me apart terrified me; I wasn't going to repeat her mistakes.

"Who's Chris?"

I could hear the confusion and worry in Jacob's question and I quickly answered him, "She's my mother."

"I won't give up on us Ari." He whispered.

I couldn't help but smile at the nick name, tilting my head up to smile at him, "I know."

He kissed me then, lightly at first and his arms turned me around carefully. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling safe and comfortable despite the fear that I had been feeling before. Would his pack accept him back? One of them had seemed angry – actually all three of them had seemed angry. How many were there in the pack?

My silent question was answered as a group of men slowly walked out of the house. I hadn't seen Sam and the other men walk past us and I stifled a scream. I shrank down in Jacob's arms as they ushered us closer, well Sam ushered us closer.

I tried stubbornly to dig my heels into the ground to slow our movement but it was useless. Jacob sighed and gently lifted me so my feet dangled uselessly in the air and continued to walk closer. When we were closer I could make out the small faces of three children, peeking out of the windows at the scene before them.

Great, we were entertainment for the locals.

I looked back at Sam, who was now surrounded by…werewolves. I assumed that they were all werewolves, judging by their creepy resemblances. Most of them were glaring at us, well Jacob, but there were a few that looked extremely happy but were trying to hide it and looked as though they were preparing themselves for something.

"Jacob, you know what must be done in order for you to take your place as part of the pack again."

Those words sent chills down my spine and I frantically tried to make sense of them in a way that wouldn't result in Jacob getting hurt. They wouldn't actually hurt him, would they? I looked up at Jacob fearfully, trying to make sense of the situation but his face was expressionless. My eyes widened as he nodded.

"Arianna, go and stand with Quil." Jacob said quietly, his face still expressionless.

I looked at him in confusion and tightened my hold on his arms. I shook my head frantically, "No."

"Arianna." Jacob said his voice firm and almost cold.

I looked over at the men, and one of them smiled softly at me, indicating with his hands to go to him. I looked back at Jacob, pleading with him silently but his face was still cold and unreadable. I felt hurt that he was acting like this, that he was willing to let them hurt him so he could join them again. How was that fair?

Feeling angry and hurt I pulled away from him sharply, ignoring the flash of pain I saw flash over his face as I did so, and walked to the man, who I assumed was Quil. I couldn't help but think how strange his name was.

"It'll be okay." Quil said once I got to him.

I glared at him, "What am I – 5? I do realize what you're all going to do." I snapped, unable to help the anger from leaking out.

He smiled, ignoring my snide comment, "I'm not saying that you don't. They won't be too hard on him."

I looked at him doubtfully before turning my attention towards Jacob. The others had formed a circle around him and I flinched as three of them swooped in and began their attack. I watched with wide eyes as Jacob closed his eyes and let them bash him, not making a sound and not even flinching.

Quil looked at me sympathetically, "Do you want to go inside?"

I couldn't hear his words; they drowned out and all I could see was the blood slowly starting to come out of Jacob, bruises forming on his half naked body. Everything became blurred and I struggled to stay standing. I stumbled, bumping into Quil who grabbed me. I think he asked me something but I couldn't tell, blackness swarming over me before I could realize it was happening.

"Arianna?"

I groaned my head pounding as I finally came to. I was lying on a couch, the faces of all the werewolves staring down at me worriedly. The man in front of me was the only one that mattered though; his eyes were panicked and he was searching my body frantically for any signs of pain or injury.

"I'm fine." I rasped my throat sore and scratchy. I coughed, trying to get rid of the feeling. I began to sit up but Jacob gently pushed me back down, his eyes still panicked.

The pack moved out of the room, giving us some space to talk or it could have been because of how small the room was.

"Jacob, stop it." I grumbled as he pushed me back down, "I need to go to the toilet."

He finally let me go, but that could've been because of the glare I gave him. When I came back I tried to find some evidence of the beating he had received earlier but I found none. He sensed my confusion and chuckled, kissing my forehead and sat me back down on the bed.

"Werewolves heal fast." He explained.

I nodded and looked away, still angered by his easy acceptance of being bashed by those that were practically his family. How could he not hate them for that?

"It's a fair punishment for what I did Arianna." Jacob said stiffly.

I looked back at him and his face was ane expressionless mask, "If that's what you think" I said emotionlessly.

If he wanted to get bashed every time he did something wrong then that was his problem. I heard his knuckles crack and my head snapped back to him. His face was furious and his knuckles were white, clenched by his sides.

"What do you know about this, huh?" He snarled, standing so he towered above me, "You think that because you're going to get a little lecture form your mother that the rest of us should be dealt with that way? It doesn't work like that, little girl." His voice turned cold and condescending.

I'd had enough.

I stood and moved to the door silently and as I reached out to the handle I was rammed up against it painfully, "Running away from an argument again? Isn't that just typical Arianna?" He sneered.

"Let go." I demanded, pushing against his chest. "I'm not wasting my time with a jerk."

Jacob snatched one of my wrists, squeezing it until I cried out, "Running away Arianna? Who have you got to run to – daddy?" He said, smiling cruelly. He paled when he realized his words, looking as though he couldn't believe what he had just said.

Pain seared through me physically and emotionally. I yanked my wrist out of his grip and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. That wasn't such a good idea. My hand snapped and pain shot up form it but I didn't care. Tears streamed down my face and it wasn't because of my hand.

"I never want to see you again." I whispered venomously, turning and walking out the door.

The werewolves in the kitchen looked at me shocked when I entered. I glared at them, "I'm leaving. Thanks for your help." I said sarcastically, walking past them.

"Arianna, wait." I heard one of them shout.

I stopped briefly to glare at the one approaching me; it was Quil. "What?" I snapped, not bother to play nice.

"At least let me drive you to the hospital." He insisted, glancing down at my broken hand.

I bit my lip, considering refusing when I sighed and nodded. He led me to his car and I got in silent. I stared out the window, ignoring the burning pain in my wrist and I started to regret slapping Jacob, wishing that I had found a baseball bat or something that he could've felt when I hit him.

"Sam called your mother by the way." Quil said, casting a glance over at me but I ignored him, "She's meeting us at the hospital."

He didn't speak for the rest of the drive and I hoped that was a sign that he would leave me in peace and not mention anything about the damn jerk. He had his damn pack back and if he was going to treat me like that every time we got into an argument then I wasn't going to bother. I thought imprinting wouldn't be like it is. For some reason I had the impression that imprints weren't treated this way.

"Look, about Jake," Quil began hesitantly, "He's had it rough. Just give the guy a chance, please. You don't realize how much he means to you…"

"Don't feed me that bullshit." I snapped, glaring at him.

He looked at me in shock, "You're his imprint…"

"Yes because he had so much choice in the matter. I'm not going to stick around and find out what it's like to be in an abusive relationship just because he's had it rough. I've given him two chances already and I can't deal with his shit." I tried to calm down but I was unsuccessful. The moment the car stopped I flew out of the car, "Thanks for the ride."

A/N so there is the last of their drama I promise. I have actually finished writing this story. I would have put more in it but I've got so many other ideas and I've run out on this one. Read and Review.


	12. Pretending Everything's Normal

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Twelve

I walked into the hospital, not caring to see if he was following or if he had left. Chris was waiting inside and when she spotted me she sighed with relief, walking over to me with disappointment on her face. I resisted a sigh, knowing the lecture I was about to receive.

Of course, it was my fault that I got tricked into walking into a forest by myself. I wasn't torn under peer pressure and it would be my entire fault because I should know better.

Some family support, huh?

"What were you thinking?" She hissed at me, when she was close enough so no one else could hear.

"It's called getting tricked." I retorted, unable to help myself.

Her eyes narrowed warningly, "You know that we have no evidence against the supposed kids that took you in there; if that's even the truth."

I gaped at her, angry, "What? You think I lost myself in a forest deliberately? Oh yes, what I've always wanted – to be eaten by a pack of hungry animals in a forest." I said sarcastically.

Fury radiated from her but I didn't regret my words. I was sick of being blamed for everything; for having to move, for having no friends and for her not having a husband or boyfriend. She waited impatiently for me as the doctor bandaged my sprained wrist and angrily took me home afterwards.

Neither of us spoke and I was too tired and mentally exhausted to bother attempting to make amends with her. I went straight up to my room, going to the bathroom and spent half an hour standing under the boiling water.

Finally I got out and climbed into bed. I laid on my bed, staring out the window and I couldn't help but wished that Jacob was with me. I shook those thoughts out of my head, remembering how he had treated me. As I sobbed I promised myself it would be the last time I would ever cry over him.

I didn't hear her footsteps coming up the stairs or her approaching me but I tensed as I felt her arms wrap around me. Her hand gently combed through my hair.

"I'm sorry darling. I was so scared that I was going to loose you." Chris murmured and stayed with me as I fell asleep.

I felt sort of numb when I woke, possibly my minds way of dealing with the past events. I groaned when I realized that I was expected back at school today. How the hell was I going to handle being around the people that knew exactly how I had gotten out in the forest?

I hoped their conscious was eating them alive.

Grudgingly I got out of bed and began getting ready, slumping down the stairs and had breakfast. As I sat eating I noticed the apples in front of me and I glared at them, shuddering at the taste. I would never eat apples again.

Chris drove me to school today and after much arguing she finally agreed to let me walk home. I refused to change things because of what had happened. As I walked into the school building I made sure my hair covered my face to protect me from the stares that I was predicting. Sure enough I could hear the whispers and stares as I walked down the corridor to my first class.

I sank down into my seat when I finally got there, hiding at the back of the classroom in hopes that no one would be stupid enough to turn around and look at me. They did however, continue to whisper about me and that, thankfully, ended when the teacher arrived and actually attempted to teach something.

As I expected the teacher stopped talking and sat down at his desk, flipping through the newspaper and the rest of the class began their talking. I noticed some sending me glances and turning back to their friends, probably to give them an update on what I was doing. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my writing book, flipping to a blank page. I was going to start a new story, starting with the events of moving here.

When the bell went I was the first out the door. As I walked down the corridor I was thinking over my story. I was going to write about werewolves; the La Push werewolves to be exact. No one would believe it anyway and what did it matter if it was true? I could make most of it up anyway.

I scanned the list of absent teachers and sighed with relief when I saw my next teachers name up. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, I thought. I headed outside, peering up at the sky calculating and decided that it would be good enough weather to sit outside and write. I found a peaceful spot against a tree and I dumped my bag next to me, leaning against the tree and taking out my writing book.

I threw my attention into plotting out the story and got as far as the main character returning back to the real world with her werewolf partner. I was stuck; I didn't know how the rest of the story went. I was still waiting to figure that out. I decided to wait and figure out the rest and just begin my actual story.

However those plans were rudely interrupted by shadows falling over me. I looked up, nervous to see Mitch and Grace standing above me looking guilty and worried. It took me a moment to understand those expressions but it made sense; they knew I could turn them in.

"What?" I asked coldly, no longer afraid of being turned away by the school population as a freak of loser.

Grace glanced nervously at Mitch when no one said anything. She cleared her throat, offering me a weak smile, "Hey Arianna. How are you?"

My eyes narrowed sharply at her, "I'm just peachy, no thanks to you two. Is there something you want or were you just wasting my time for the hell of it?" I asked coolly.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing in the unfortunate situation of getting yourself lost in the forest." Mitch said his voice forced into a threatening tone.

I raised my eyebrow, "Hey fuck-head, you kind of took me in there; you remember right? You told me it was just a dare and someone would be with me." I stood, collecting my things and turned back to him. "Let me make things very clear now so we don't have this problem again. You talk to me again, I tell everyone what you did; you pretend I'm invisible and I'll pretend you're invisible. I want nothing to do with either of you so back the fuck off." I snarled. "Got it?"

Both of them nodded mutely, a stunned look on both their faces. I knew how much of a bitch I could be when given the chance. It felt good, to say all of that.

Maybe staying in La Push wouldn't be so bad if I was ignored, granted they followed my advice.

"Good. Now if that's all you want then leave." I said shortly, dropping back onto the ground and pulling out my book.

They hesitated a moment but hastily left after receiving a narrowed look from me. The rest of that period was peaceful and I started writing the story. I stifled a groan as the bell rang but I hurried anyway, knowing that the sooner I got to the classroom the sooner I could continue writing again.

Class went without any interruption and I was grateful to note that the stares had stopped as had the whispering. As I walked out of the building I turned my phone on, an insistence from Chris.

She had practically shoved the phone in my hand before she left for work. There was a message from her, telling me to walk home and to be careful; she wasn't going to be home until late.

I rolled my eyes and glanced up at the sky annoyed; it had just started raining. Muttering under my breath I began the slow walk back to my house. I was not even half way there when I heard a snap from the bushes.

I whirled around, my eyes scanning the forest surrounding me but I sighed when my mind figured out who would be following me.

"Jacob, stop following me."

A/N thanks for all the reviews. She's finally back and standing up for herself! Keep reading and reviewing!


	13. Forgive Me

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Thirteen

I continued to stare into the bushes, feeling slightly foolish though I knew I was right; Jacob was in those bushes.

The nerve of the asshole!

Triumph shot through me when a figure slowly emerged from the trees and my eyes narrowed on the giant werewolf that claimed he loved me but acted more like wolf than man. He looked at me pleadingly and my eyes narrowed in to a glare.

Huffing, I turned around and continued walking.

"Arianna, wait." I heard him call.

I ignored him, naturally, and continued to walk. He was going to have to suck up big time; I was not giving in so easily this time round. He's hurt me time and time again.

I could hear him jogging up next to me but I didn't stop or slow down. Not that he needed me to slow; he could keep up perfectly fine on his own.

Stupid werewolf.

"Arianna, will you just listen to me?" He begged, reaching out to touch me.

I slapped his hand away, glaring at him, "Don't touch me." I snarled, not pausing for a moment.

He sighed and ignored my warning. He gently turned me around and put his hands on my shoulders, pinning me to the ground, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged out of his grip, "Sorry isn't going to fix things this time Jacob."

"Are you even going to let me try?"

I looked at him incredulously, "What makes you think you deserve it?"

"I don't but I need to fix things. I love you." He said desperately, walking alongside me.

I snorted, shaking my head, "Yes, you love me so much that you kidnapped me, tied me up and gagged me, all of which I forgave you for. But don't think I'm going to forgive you after what you said."

"I'm sorry. Why won't you let me make it up to you?" He asked, and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

I stopped, turning to him, "It wouldn't matter. You keep doing the same things and you have no control over your anger. I know that's because you've been living as a wolf for sixteen years but you're back in civilization now Jacob, you need to act like you are."

I shook my head and kept walking but he caught up, "That doesn't mean I can't change. Yes, I have anger problems now but I need to be with you. When I'm not…it hurts." He said, stopping me. "What if I make it up to you?"

I looked at him wearily, "What do you mean?" I asked, curious and cautious at the same time.

"Let me take you out, on a date." He suggested, a pink tinge covering his cheeks.

If I wasn't so pissed off with him I would've thought it was cute. "I don't know…"

"It won't be anything big; just dinner at my house. How else can I make it up to you?"

I hesitated, "I'll ask Chris. If she says yes then I'll go but if not then I won't."

Jacob nodded, looking pleased, "How about tomorrow night at seven thirty? I can pick you up." He said eagerly.

I almost smiled at his happiness, "I'll let you know…somehow."

I could feel his eyes following me as I walked away and I missed the proximity between us. I had to admit, I was looking forward to this date but I wasn't going to get into anything until I knew he was somewhat human again. I wanted things to work out between us because I had fallen in love with him too.

It was just too soon to forgive him, at least without him having to make it up to me. After all he is the reason my wrist is broken and the things he had said to me. If we did get together, officially, I would make sure that things went slow. Not only because of how he acts but how much older he is. Is it wrong for me to want to be in a relationship with a thirty something year old?

I suppose we could just tell Chris that he is eighteen; she would buy that, I think. How can I be thinking about this? I was supposed to be angry with the guy! I am angry at him but I knew also that it was inevitable to fight the attraction I felt for him.

When I got home I wasn't surprised to find it empty. I knew Chris wouldn't be home until late so I trudged upstairs, settling on my bed to continue writing. I felt a little bad for using the pack's story but even if I finished this and got it published no one would believe it.

I'm surprised that none of the others have thought to use their legends as a way of getting money. It seemed smart; it was original, interesting and it wasn't like it would be hard to get a good story line.

When I heard the front door open I bounded down the stairs to greet Chris, "Hey mum. How was work?" I asked, following her into the kitchen where she immediately went to the kettle to turn it on.

She shrugged, "It was pretty quiet actually." A blush settled over her cheeks and she looked embarrassed about something, "I was asked on a date," She admitted.

"By who?" I asked, happy to see her excited.

"His name is Anthony. He works in the editing department and he's such a sweet guy." She gushed.

I grinned, "Do I get to do the intentions chat with him?"

"Absolutely not." She said horrified. "If you so much as give him a wrong look you will be grounded." She threatened.

I laughed, "I'm not going to do anything. Besides, I've got my own date tomorrow." I admitted.

"Does this mean I get to have the intentions talk? I mean, I am your mother." She asked innocently, sipping her tea.

I glared at her, "Don't you dare."

"Who do you have a date with?" She asked feigning disinterest.

I blushed, "It's one of the guys that…that found me." I said, thinking of the first thing that I thought of.

"How old?" She asked.

"Eighteen." I lied. "I'm going to go out and get some ice cream for tonight. You want anything?"

"No, but don't be too long." She called as I walked out.

I sighed, pulling my jacket closer to my body to keep warm and my hand delved into my hand bag to double check for my wallet. I continued to walk but the feeling that I was being watched swept over me and I stopped, sighing.

"Jacob, why do you insist on following me? Are you stalking me?" I asked, waiting for him to catch up.

It didn't take him long and he was chuckling when he fell into step next to me, "What if I am? Someone's got to make sure you don't get into trouble." He was silent for a moment, and then continued, "So I'm eighteen, huh?"

I turned to him incredulously, "Were you spying on me as well?"

"Well I had to find out what you were going to tell your mother. How else would I have gotten the story straight?" He said defensively, holding his hands up in surrender.

I shook my head exasperatedly, "If your excuse wasn't so good you'd be in trouble."

"So where are we going?" He asked cheerfully.

I looked at him irritably, "I'm going to the shops to get some stuff."

"Well, where do you think I'm going?"

"Not with me."

"Yes, I am." He said firmly.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're – this is ridiculous. I'm not arguing about this with you! You're not coming!" I said firmly.

He followed me anyway, trying to act like a spy and running through the bushes and hiding when I turned to glare at him. When we got to the shops he picked up a magazine and followed me around the entire store, with the magazine up to his face so I couldn't see him. With that in mind he knocked over about five displays and almost ran into an old lady who attacked him with her bag.

"Do you ever not draw attention to yourself?" I asked, shaking my head when we were outside.

He grinned at me, "I haven't done that in sixteen years; give me a break."

I smiled, "You're unbelievable." But I laughed anyway.

We walked in silence back to my house but it was pleasant. He stood near me so I would stay warm; it had dropped several degrees. We stopped outside the house and before I could move to go inside he pulled me towards him and hugged me. I didn't struggle and enjoyed the moment, resting my head on his chest.

Man he smelled good.

Jacob pulled away, a giant grin plastered on his face. He looked like a little kid at Christmas. He walked away, still facing me and I shook my head. As I was about to go inside he called out.

"So I'll see you at seven thirty." He shouted and then ran into the bushes before I could say anything, tearing his shirt off in the process.

I shook my head; werewolves are so weird.

A/N so things are looking up. Thanks to whoever reminded me about the story; I was going to completely leave that out of the ending so now there's an extra chapter. I've finished writing all the chapters and I have about three other stories that I'm writing; two Twilight and one Harry Potter. Keep reading and reviewing.


	14. The Date

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Fourteen

The rest of the night was uneventful and I surprised myself for hoping that Jacob would visit. I shook those thoughts away, comforted by the thought that I would be seeing him tomorrow night. I knew I should be angry at him but secretly I had already forgiven him; he'd hate it tough and I knew he was trying.

With that in mind I was still going to make him believe that I hadn't believed him. Maybe that would be good for him.

The next morning I was actually excited for school. This was mainly because I knew I wouldn't be bothered by anyone and it would make the day go by. I dressed quickly and bounded down the stairs, startling Chris with my bounciness. I gave her an innocent grin, snatched her toast and left for school.

My bag swung against my hip as I walked and I observed the forest surrounding me to see if I could find any trace of Jacob. I sighed with disappointment though I knew he was following me, even if I couldn't see him.

My good mood was ruined as I got to school; my first two teachers were absent as was my last. Agitatedly I stormed outside and flopped down at my usual spot by the trees. I was too angry to take out my note book so I leaned back against a tree and enjoyed the warm sun hitting my face.

I closed my eyes, peace falling over me until I heard a small snap behind me. My eyes opened and before I could turn and see what had caused the sound a large boiling hand covered my mouth. I let out a squeal, only to have it muffled by the hand. The familiar chuckle brought me back to my senses and I turned my head to glare at the smirking face of Jacob.

"Dm ymm mmmd?" I said, the words coming out muffled and incoherent.

His smirk sharpened into a grin, "What was that? There seems to be something covering your mouth. Want some help with it?"

I squealed as he removed his hand and pulled me into his arms, standing up quickly. Before I had a chance to object he sealed his mouth over mine, his free hand combing in my hair, his other hand holding me up securely. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him back enthusiastically.

When he pulled back we were both breathing hard. He rested his forehead against mine, still grinning and planted small soft kisses on my lips and slowly trailed across my jaw and down my neck.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped at last, my brain struggling to work as he continued to kiss me.

I was literally a pile of mush in his hands.

He smiled, his hand pushing the hair away from my face gently, "I missed you." He admitted sheepishly, kissing me again.

I shook my head, smiling, "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

He shrugged and pressed me up against the tree, and I was well aware of his burning hand pressed against my waist. His other hand was tracing across my face and over my neck lightly, almost teasingly. He lightly pressed his lips against the corner of my mouth and before I could kiss him on the lips he moved away, pressing his lips against my neck. I groaned as his tongue gently licked the sensitive flesh, sucking softly and my head fell weakly against his shoulder.

"Jake…" I gasped as his lips moved lower, moving across my throat and to the other side of my neck.

I could feel his smile against my neck but he didn't stop kissing and gently biting at my neck. I squirmed and finally managed to capture his lips with my own. He groaned and pressed himself closer, his tongue tracing against the bottom of my lip and I gasped. He took advantage of my open mouth and his tongue delved inside.

My senses finally caught up with me and I pushed him back, gasping. He groaned but didn't try anything else, too busy trying to catch his breath.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you." I said accusingly as he kissed me again, lightly.

He smiled, "Did I make you forget about it?" he asked innocently.

My eyes narrowed jokingly at him, "You did that deliberately didn't you?"

He laughed, shaking his head, "I didn't kiss you deliberately to make you forget you were angry at me. It didn't help any, by any chance?"

I smacked his shoulder lightly, "You're unbelievable." I squirmed in his arms, "Will you put me down now?"

Jacob thought about it for a moment and then shook his head, "Nah, I like holding you."

"Come on, I've got class. If you put me down I'll meet you outside the school at two thirty?" I bargained.

"You finish early?" He asked, perking up.

I nodded and continued to squirm, "Yes, but now I need to go to class so can you put me down?"

Grudgingly he put me down but didn't let go of my waist. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position; I was sort of balanced on my tippee toes, pressed up against him because he was so much taller than I was. I turned around in his arms and tried to pry his hands off of me. When I succeeded (after much struggle) I picked up my bag and gave him a dirty look before caving and giving him a final kiss.

"I will meet you out front. Goodbye Jake." I said, giving him one last kiss.

I turned around and walked back to the school building before I could go back to him. Class was a struggle after that, my mind torturing me as it continually brought back memories of our previous make out session. The one class that I had that we were actually learning something I wasn't concentrating. Instead I was too busy day dreaming about making out with my werewolf boyfriend.

I've got my priorities right, huh?

Lunch was a relief; I was free to think about what I want without a worry.

Or so I thought.

I was sitting at my usual table playing around with my food, hoping that it will magically taste better. Perhaps I should make my own lunch from now on. Ever since my little chat with Grace and Mitch I had been left peacefully alone. No one so much as glanced my way now and it was a huge relief.

With that in mind I was sitting peacefully at the table until three trays suddenly appeared around me. I looked up, and was met with the sight of two large locals and a pretty girl, all with russet skin and dark brown hair.

I blinked at them in confusion, "Can I help you?"

The girl smiled at me, "We thought we'd sit with you. We're seniors here and we heard about you from Uncle Sam."

I frowned, "Uncle Sam? Who…?"

"Sam Uley?" One of the guys said, "He's my dad; I'm James."

"So you're little werewolves in the making." I said, realizing it, "But that doesn't explain why you're sitting with me."

James rolled his eyes at me, "We're hardly little werewolves. We're sitting with you because Uncle Jake told us you didn't have many friends yet. Plus Claire hates being the only imprint around."

I looked to the girl, Claire, with surprise, "You've been imprinted on?" Now I was interested.

She smiled, blushing, "Yeah, Quil imprinted on me when I was two." She must have seen my slightly disturbed expression, "It's not like that. He started off as a brother, then a best friend and now my boyfriend."

"Don't encourage her; all you'll hear about is how great Quil is." One of the guys said, rolling his eyes, "I'm Lucas by the way."

"Shut it Lucas." Claire grumbled, glaring at him before turning back to me, "So I hear you're going on a date with Jake tonight." She said.

I shrugged, hating the blush that rose, "Yeah. How do you know…?"

"Quil." Lucas and James said at the same time.

Claire glared at them, "Will you two shut up?" I was starting to like Claire, "You'll have a good time." She said reassuringly, as though she could sense my very faint hesitance about tonight.

"Do you know what he's got planned?" I asked, wanting to know what I was in for.

She shook her head, "Quil didn't tell me that much; just that he wants it to be casual and for you to be relaxed."

We continued chatting for the rest of lunch time and I found out the both Lucas and James had made the transformation into a werewolf. They were in the same year level as me but Claire was two years older and a senior. I got along great with Claire and we had already organized a shopping trip for Saturday.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll get Jake to take me to Sam's and meet you there." I said to Claire and we separated for class.

My last class went quicker then I thought possible and I soon found myself walking up to Jacob and wrapping my arms around his waist. He slung an arm over my shoulder and we began walking back. We talked about nothing and for a while I tried to get him to tell me what was happening on this date. He of course refused to answer.

"I'll see you soon." He promised when we reached my house, giving me a chaste kiss.

I pouted, "Can't you give me a tiny hint?" I begged.

He shook his head, smiling, "Nope but I'll see you soon." He repeated and ran back to the forest.

I resisted the urge to growl and stalked into the house. Chris was still at work not that I expected her to be home. A little frantically I realized once I was up in my room that I didn't have a clue what to wear. Was it casual or should I go a little over and make a good impression? Did I even need to make a good impression? I knew he loved me anyway.

I settled for picking out something comfortable. I threw out a pair of loose light blue jeans and a red button down shirt with a black cardigan. I took a long shower before getting dressed, washing my hair. I dressed quickly and dried my hair; I even considered straightening it until I heard the doorbell ring.

I raced downstairs with my hand bag, panic shooting through me as I saw Chris talking sternly with Jacob.

"Okay, I'm here, let's go, Jake." I said hurriedly, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door. I could hear Chris's laughter as she closed the door.

I was blushing from embarrassment by the time we got to his car. I stared at it in shock; I hadn't thought about how we would actually be getting to where we were going. I didn't even know he could drive.

He opened the passenger door for me, "You look beautiful." He said his voice breathless.

I giggled and slid into the car, "Thanks."

He was around the other side of the car quicker than a normal person. He was inside the car and was already reversing before I could register we were on the way. I looked over at him, not surprised to see him practically bouncing in his seat, a giant grin on his face.

"So do I get to know what we're doing?" I asked.

He shook his head, still grinning, "Nope, you'll find out soon."

"Jake." I whined, "You're not being fair. I'll refuse to get out of the car if you don't tell me." I said stubbornly.

He glanced over at me with amusement, "Then I'll pull you out of the car, kicking and screaming if I have to and carry you to our destination."

Stupid, werewolf boyfriend.

I pouted, crossing my arms, "That's not fair, you've got werewolf strength." I complained.

He just grinned and said, "We're here."

As I said I stubbornly refused to get out of the car and I watched as Jacob walked around the car, chuckling and shaking his head. I blinked up at him innocently as he stood at my now open door. He shook his head again, reaching over and took off my seat belt. Before I could object he picked me up and began walking through the trees.

"Jake, put me down."

He, of course, ignored me so I settled for pouting in his arms. My eyes didn't stray far from his face and he stopped moving he looked down at me expectantly. I looked away, realizing that we were at out spot and I gasped when I saw us by the beach. The reflection of the moon was floating on the soft ripples of the water and just away from the tide were a blanket and a picnic basket.

I turned to Jacob again, beaming at him, "It's beautiful."

"Does this mean I've forgiven?"

I leaned up and kissed him, "Only if you can promise not to go all wolf/cave man on me again."

"Deal." He said, carrying me over to the blanket and setting me down softly.

The small, well large, picnic was incredible; though Jacob reluctantly admitted that he didn't actually cook any of it. I didn't care; it was all great. We ended up lying on the blanket and staring up at the stars, pointing out shapes.

I turned on my side, propping my head up on my hand, "Do you like being back?" I asked curiously, watching his reaction.

He looked surprised by the question but shrugged, "It's easier with you here. Plus I know Billy likes having me back and I did miss the guys."

"Come on, I'd better get you home before your mother tries to kill me." He sighed, standing and pulling me up.

I looked at him horrified, "She didn't really say that, did she?"

"She did imply that I may receive some bodily harm." I must have looked really horrified because he burst into laughter, "I'm joking, she didn't really."

I sighed with relief and followed him back to the car, "That wasn't funny."

"Yes, it really was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was…"

"Jacob!"

"Alright, alright."

We continued to bicker lightly until we arrived at the house. All the lights were still turned off so I knew that Chris was still out on her date. I smiled at Jacob as I realized that he was standing by my door. He walked me up to my door and when we got there I looked at him nervously.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him nervously, blushing.

He looked at me shocked and he too looked nervous, "What if Chris comes in…?"

"I'm sure you'll hear. Please Jake." I begged, looking up at him with big eyes.

He smiled at me, entwining his hand with mine and followed me upstairs.

A/N there's only one chapter plus the epilogue to go! There's now a poll up on my profile, check it out! Oh and for Harry Potter fans I need desperate help. There's a story I'm looking for but I can't find it; it's about Lily and James being alive but Harry has a twin sister that is given the title of the girl who lived. Harry is sent to live with the Dursley's but is taken by Merlin back to the time of the Founders who raise him. Anyone know it? Please send me something! Keep reading and reviewing!


	15. Battling For A Good Story

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Fifteen

As soon as we got up to my room Jake was kissing me passionately, his hands wrapped around my waist and holding me tightly against his body. I squirmed in his grasp, gasping as his tongue traced my bottom lip. Soon enough I found myself on my bed with Jake leaning over me, one hand resting on my waist and the other tangled in my hair.

He didn't pause as he carelessly pushed my notebook onto the ground, kissing me so much that I had to push him away to get some air. Well, it was that and I was afraid that if I let him continue neither of us would be unable to stop.

Jake groaned and rolled off me, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you." He said, brushing stray hairs out of my eyes.

I smiled, resting my head on his chest as his arm wrapped around me, keeping me warm. Soon we were both asleep.

When I woke I was overly hot, sweat dripping down my face. I opened my eyes, feeling groggy and confused until I saw Jacob lying next to me, snoring lightly. Slowly I disentangled myself and went into my bathroom. I took a long time in the shower, as usual, dressing quickly in nervousness that Jake had woken and would 'accidentally' walk in; I wouldn't put it past him.

What I didn't expect was to find him awake when I got out. I was pleasantly surprised to find him awake, don't get me wrong, but that was until I saw his angry expression and what he held in his hands.

He had found my notebook; that contained my story.

He looked up when he noticed me standing in the doorway anxiously, "What the hell is this?" He asked his voice calm but his anger betrayed it.

I shifted, uneasy about his anger, "It's just a story I've been writing." I muttered, gauging his reaction.

"Which just so happened to be the legends?" He snapped.

"What's your problem?" I snapped back, "It's just a story."

He threw the book on the ground, standing, and growled, "You can't write it. Get rid of it, or I will."

Jacob stormed past me and a moment later I heard the front door slam shut. I stared at the space he had previously filled, stunned by his reaction. I knew those stories were important to the Quilettes, but I didn't expect them to be so protective of them.

I knew I should've done what he'd said and just gotten rid of the story but I was too stubborn and it was too good a story to destroy. He was just overreacting over something that wasn't that big a deal.

I didn't see what I was doing wrong and since he wasn't going to give me a reason why I couldn't write it I wasn't going to stop.

Stupid, stubborn werewolf.

The weekend past and I saw nothing more of Jacob. I wasn't too angry at him, understanding where he was coming from with his legends being put into a story but that didn't mean I was going to stop writing it without reason.

School stated again and of course all I did was writing. I was blissfully left alone but I continued to sit with Claire at lunch time. She understood why I was so protective over the story and even encouraged me to continue writing.

It wasn't until a week later when I was walking home that I saw Jacob. He was leaning against a tree outside my house, his face emotionless as I approached. He didn't move to touch me and I certainly wasn't going to make the first move.

"Did you get rid of it?" He asked flatly.

I glared at him, "Of course I didn't."

"Why the hell not?" He ground out, trying to keep his face expressionless.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, "It's my story and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it."

Before I could blink I had my back pressed up against the door and Jacob glaring down at me, "Do you have any idea what that story could do?"

I squirmed, trying to push him away, "Back off Jacob. I'm not going to stop writing this until you give me a good reason why."

"Why can't you just do as I ask?" He asked desperately, not budging an inch from my pushing.

I gave up and sighed in frustration, "It's not enough. Why can't you understand that this is a good story?"

"It'll break the treaty."

I looked up at him confused, "What treaty?"

Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, "The treaty we have with the coven of vampires in Forks. Granted, they're not there at the moment but our legends are only allowed to be told by our people. If we let any other humans know about werewolves and vampires then it breaks the treaty." He explained quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Jacob, this story has absolutely nothing to do with vampires or your legends. All I'm using is your werewolf-ness."

He gaped at me, "What?"

"I'm not writing about your legends." I repeated slowly, "I'm basically re-writing our meeting and using you being a werewolf." I said, rolling my eyes, "Didn't you read it?"

He scratched his head awkwardly, "Um, no. I just sort of read a bit at the start about being at a bonfire and hearing some legends."

I shook my head and looking at him incredulously, "So you told me to destroy my story that I've been putting all my time into, when you didn't even know what it was about?"

He nodded weakly, and began a long stream of apologies, "I'm sorry; I didn't think when I saw the referral to the legends. It's just something that we're careful about." He said, pleading for me to believe him.

I smiled at him, "I guess I shouldn't have jumped at you about it. But next time, give me a chance to actually explain things."

He nodded, relief flooded over his face, "It's a good idea." He said, somewhat weakly, "But do you really want everyone to know about how you met me?"

"It's not like they'll actually believe it and I'm not going to be broad casting our names in it." I retorted, walking into the house with him following me.

"I know that." He said, "But they'll still know even if they don't realize that it's true."

I turned to him, now in the kitchen, "Jacob, have you ever thought about how much a story like this could sell for if it was written properly?"

"Er, no, not really." He admitted, "I said it was a good idea; what more do you want?" He asked defensively.

I rolled my eyes again; werewolves were seriously out of whack with how to deal with girlfriends.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. Please check out my poll! I've already started writing the Harry Potter story and the Edward and Bella one but I would just like to know which one you'd prefer. So vote! Keep reading and reviewing.


	16. Fun Time Ends

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Sixteen

Things between me and Jake finally looked up; he began working at the local mechanics shop and quickly worked his way up due to popular demand on his skills. It didn't take him long to reconnect with the human that is him and Embry and Quil couldn't stop telling me how much he acts like his old self.

The pack quickly found out about the story I was writing and were disapproving at first, until they actually read it and realized that it didn't give anything away that would break the treaty.

Chris's date with Anthony went better than I thought it would; she was still dating him to this day. She would always come home dazed after being with him and acting like a school girl with a crush. I have to admit it was quite sickening but I didn't say anything.

She still hadn't met Jacob officially as my boyfriend; I kept chickening out whenever she mentioned it. I didn't want to put that kind of pressure on Jacob; I mean, yeah he's back to his old self but that doesn't mean that he can't revert back.

I just think we need time to get used to everything.

"Hey Ari."

I turned to look at the girl next to me and smiled, "Hello Claire. What did he do this time?" I asked, judging by the expression on her face that Quil had done something overprotective to annoy her.

It was a werewolf thing, seriously.

She groaned, "He completely snapped off at a guy in the super market. It was a sales person who had come to help me get something from a shelf and said a lame joke about the shelves being too tall for height challenged people. Quil totally went off his head at the poor guy and then practically dragged me out of the store."

"You know what Jacob did when he went with me to Seattle? I was looking for my size in a bra and a sales guy came up to ask if needed help and Jacob punched him." I said rolling my eyes, "Of course I made him apologise and I didn't have any contact with him for two weeks."

"I would do that but I can't control myself." Claire giggled, walking with me out to her car. "I don't see how you could hold out for that long."

I shrugged, laughing as I replied, "Well it teaches him a good lesson. He hasn't hit another guy since."

We both laughed and sang along with the music in the car. Ever since I had met Claire we had become best friends. She understood exactly what I meant when I had problems with Jacob and she helped out a heap when we got into fights.

"So what are they planning for tonight?" I asked as we got out of the car and headed into her house.

She shrugged, dumping her bag and keys on the ground, "I think I heard them go on about cliff diving and then a bonfire."

"Cliff diving?" I asked, jerking around to face her with wide eyes. "That just means them, right?"

"It's actually pretty fun." She said, avoiding my last question.

"Claire, I'm not going cliff diving." I said firmly.

She snorted, throwing a pair of bikinis at me, "You don't have a choice; if I have to then so do you. Go and change right now missy."

Grumbling I slipped on the two piece bikini and smirked to myself; I knew just how to get revenge after the cliff diving. Jacob went mad every time he saw too much skin and I had never been around him in a bikini before.

This could be very interesting.

"Well, does it look good enough?" I asked, coming out with a green sarong over the top of the black bikini.

Claire whistled jokingly, "You look hot. Jacob is going to go crazy; I remember when he practically jumped on you after seeing you in the boob tube and mini skirt."

"He does have a bit of an obsession with seeing skin, doesn't he?"

Soon we both had towels and a change of clothes in the backseat of the car and we were heading to the local cliff diving points. Of course, the guys being werewolves jumped from the highest spot that they could find or so I'm told.

Jacob hauled me out of the car as soon as it had stopped, pressing me against his naked and wet chest. "I missed you."

"Jacob, let go you're wet." I said pushing away with my nose wrinkled.

He just grinned and pressed me closer; shaking his head he sent water drops everywhere. "Don't worry; you'll be in the water soon enough."

I finally managed to squirm out of his arms and grinned wickedly, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head. I smirked triumphantly when I saw his jaw fall open at the sight of my bikini top and watched as I untied the sarong from my hip. I sauntered over to him but stepped to the side and carried on towards the other guys.

I didn't get a chance to go far before his arms were around my waist. I gasped at the feel of the heat from his arms attacking my cooler skin but I knew it was pointless to try and escape his grasp. His presence made my mind fuzzy and before I could rearrange my mind I found myself standing at the edge of a cliff and staring down at the deep blue water below.

Panic seized me and I griped Jacob's arms, trying to escape, "Jacob, let me go right now or you'll regret it." I threatened, twisting and turning.

Jacob laughed the sound sending vibrations through me, "Just relax Ari and have fun. Ready guys?"

"Jacob no…"

My protests failed and soon I found myself screaming as Jacob lunged us off the cliff, his arms staying securely around my waist. I managed a quick breath before I was plummeted into the freezing water. I struggled to get to the top, my panic making my limbs fail me and I became desperate.

A large hand shot out and grabbed me, hauling me to the surface and I coughed up mouthfuls of water. When I finally stopped choking I met the concerned gaze of Jacob, his arms holding me tightly against him so I wouldn't sink. I wound my arms around his neck, pressing myself to him and rested my head on his shoulder shaking slightly.

"Shh, Ari you're okay." He whispered soothingly in my ear, tucking stray hairs behind my ear. "I've got you."

I drew in a shaky breath, "If you ever make me do that again I won't touch you for months." I threatened weakly but pressed myself closer to him if it was possible.

He chuckled, kissing the exposed skin of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I lifted my head, my lips crashing against his heatedly. He groaned against my mouth, his hands exploring the naked skin on my back, slowly coming up to rest on my ribcage. I gasped as his hands fanned out, brushing against my barely covered breasts as he kissed down my neck.

"Oi, cut it out you two." Claire laughed, being held up by Quil on his back.

Jake threw her a dirty look before swinging me around so I was on his back like Claire. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as he swam us back to shore. Teasingly I kissed down his neck, my teeth scraping slightly against his shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me." He gasped, pulling me off his back and kissing me fiercely.

I grinned, wrapping my legs around his waist, "But I'll make sure it will be a very good death."

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically, carrying me over to the blanket that had been set out.

Logs had been pulled out from the forest, and the boys were already preparing a small fire. Jacob sat me down on one of the logs, kissing me and went off to help the rest of the pack with bringing out some drinks and more wood. We had agreed on having a day time picnic, none of us wanting to stay out at night time with or without werewolves.

Eventually everyone sat down, chatting away with each other and drinking. I was cuddled up against Jacob enjoying the warmth coming from his skin. Everyone fell silent as Sam stood, taking over from Billy with the story telling. I listened eagerly, drawn in by the history that not many knew and my understanding of the pack grew.

When Sam finished the conversations started back up again, some of the imprints chatting excitedly about the stories. I was more than happy to stay pressed up against Jacob and at some point I ended up in his lap, his arms around my waist and he was nuzzling my neck and making me erupt in giggles.

"Jacob, stop it." I squealed, trying to squirm out of his arms as he continued to nuzzle and lick the sensitive skin on my neck.

He shook his head, "I can't; you're too yummy." He murmured.

"Jake." I whined, turning my head to cut off his access to my neck.

He pouted, "That's not fair. I'll just have to kiss you then." He sighed dramatically.

He cut off my laugh with his lips, keeping me pressed up against him. Just as things started to heat up he froze, his head snapping away from mine and his whole body tensed. I noticed the rest of the pack having the same reaction and I looked at him confused.

"Jake? Jake, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

Carefully he disentangled us, standing protectively in front of me and I noticed every other werewolf doing that to their imprint. Sam barked out some orders and only a few remained, the rest darting into the forest as they ripped off their clothes.

I looked over at Claire in confusion and somewhat fear; I had never seen Jacob look so…cold before, even when he wasn't in his right mind. I sat back down, staring at the bushes and waiting for him to come back to me. I jumped to my feet when I did see them, all of them looking strangely pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he stopped in front of me looking concerned.

He looked down at me expressionlessly, "We tracked a leech not too far from here." He said quietly, stepping closer and taking my hand reassuringly, "We found something…odd on him." He admitted reluctantly.

I frowned, not understanding why he was telling me this, "What does that mean? Is there a reason you're telling me?" I asked, my confusion slowly turning to panic.

"He smelt like your mom." Jacob said, looking at me intently. "We heard him talking on the phone and he said goodbye to Chris; said he loved her and then he noticed us."

"No one says that to her apart from Anthony, her…boyfriend." I said, realizing the truth just as the rest of them did.

"Quil, Jared and Embry go to their house and check on her. Jacob, take Arianna to your house and keep her there; she's not to leave your sight." Sam ordered.

I was frozen, unable to register what was happening until I took in Jacob's expression, "She's gonna be okay, right?" I asked, hysteria rising in my tone.

Jacob didn't say anything, simply grabbed me gently and picked me up as though as I was a child. I struggled, trying to get out of the grip and back to Sam, to anyone who would give me answers but I gave up, slumping down in Jacob's arms as he carried me bridal style to his car. I started shaking the moment he stopped touching me, panic rising when I couldn't see him.

"Hey, shh, it's okay babe." He whispered when he realized I was panicking. He took my hand, rubbing circles on the top of it and kissed my head, "Nothings going to happen to you."

"But Chris; she's going to be okay, right?" I asked weakly, already knowing the answer.

He didn't answer and I couldn't stop the tremors from taking over my body. Jacob cursed and drove faster, pulling into his driveway and as quick as he could he was at my side cradling me in his arms as he walked us inside.

"You're going to be okay, babe." He whispered, kissing my head gently, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

He sat down on the couch, still cradling me in his arms and eventually I fell asleep, comforted by his presence and his warmth. Everything about Jacob made me feel calmed and loved; he reassured me that I would be safe though I knew Chris didn't have much hope left.

A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages; I was in hospital for a week and then recovering the second and trying to add more to this story. I wasn't going to continue writing this but so many people wanted the Cullens bought in so I decided to add a few more chapters into it. Hope you all like it. Read and review.


	17. Staying With The Cullens

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Seventeen

I had just started waking when I heard Jacob and Sam talking quietly.

"…there's no trace of her anywhere but the leeches smell is strong; it's all over the house." Sam said.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked, "Arianna's freaking out already; she knows that Chris has no chance and she's not safe here until this vampire is taken care of. How the hell did I not pick up the scent until now? I've been at her house enough times."

Both of them were silent and I strained to hear what Sam said next, "Perhaps we should go and see the Cullens. They might know who he is…let her stay with them…a while."

"Jake?" I called, sitting up.

The two werewolves turned at the sound of my voice, Jacob rushing to my side, "It's okay Ari; I'm right here." He said, taking me into his arms.

I sank into his embrace, not caring that Sam was watching, "What's going on?" I asked in a small voice.

Jacob looked back at Sam and he nodded, "We're going to take you to Forks to hopefully stay with some…allies while we figure things out,"

"What about Chris? Where is she? She's okay, right?" I asked, knowing and fearing the answer.

"Don't worry about that now, sweetheart." He said gently. "Why don't you go have a shower and change and then we'll go?"

I nodded and allowed him to lead me to his bathroom, making a quick stop in his bedroom so he could pull out one of his large tee shirts, jumper and a pair of his track suit pants. Luckily I had bought a change of underwear with me, knowing that at some point I would want to change out of my bathers. I didn't take too long in the shower, the heat from the water was nothing compared to Jacob's bodily warmth, the only warmth that I craved.

Well, I just craved him in general.

I slipped into his pants, smiling despite my fear at the fact that I had to roll the waist up three times and even then they were still too big for me. Fully dressed I left the bathroom, taking my time only with the thought that I would be staying somewhere away from him. He hadn't said it but I knew. He was the only one waiting for me now, Sam gone and picked me up when I was in arms length.

"You'll be safe," He promised me as he drove, crossing over the border (he told me when) and into Forks.

I shook my head stubbornly, "I don't care; I'm safe with you. I don't want to be away from you." I said in a small voice. Jake sighed and I felt guilty for making him feel bad, "I'm sorry Jake. I'll be fine wherever you're taking me."

He looked over at me and I realized then that we had stopped, "I don't want to leave you, and you know I don't but I need to hunt this leech down and if you're in La Push I'll be too worried about you to focus."

"I know Jake." I whispered, staring at the beautiful house in front of me.

Taking a deep breath I got out of the car at the same time as Jacob. He took my hand reassuringly, kissing the top of my head and then leading me forward. Before he had a chance to knock on the door it flew open revealing a stunning brunette, her skin deathly pale and her eyes a light topaz. Jacob stiffened slightly but smiled, warmth filling his eyes.

Okay, he clearly knew her and she was clearly a vampire. It didn't take much for me to realize that this was Bella. I didn't want to feel the jealousy rising up in my chest but it was too hard; she was beautiful and I was, well me. She knew Jacob from when he was actually a child and as a teenager.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

When they pulled away both wrinkled their noses at each other, "You stink." They said at the same time, both smiling still.

"We need some help." Jacob said at last, looking back at me.

I couldn't have felt more like a burden then I did then.

Bella looked at me confused for a second before her face lit up, "You imprinted?" She gasped.

He nodded, smiling and allowed Bella to usher us in before we could say anything else. I felt greatly out of place as soon as we stepped into the lounge room where there were seven other vampires sitting and waiting for us.

Great, I'm the only bloody human.

A bronze haired man coughed though it sounded suspiciously like he was trying to cover up a laugh. My eyes narrowed and I remembered Jacob telling me that vampires could have extra gifts. Didn't one of them have the ability to…?

"You're reading my mind." I said accusingly, staring pointedly at the bronze haired vampire.

He chuckled, "Well I wanted to make sure you weren't going to go running and screaming out of here."

My eyebrow cocked upwards, "I met him," I said, pointing at Jacob, "If I didn't run screaming from him then you've got no chance."

"Edward, leave the poor girl alone. Where have you been for the past sixteen years? I called but Sam didn't say where you were." Bella said, looking concerned.

Jacob shrugged, "I had to get away for a while."

As he said this Edward's head snapped up to look at him, his eyes widening in shock, "You had to do that in the forest?"

All of the Cullens were looking at him now, trying to piece together what was happening. I knew that Jacob must have been telling Edward everything judging by the way he flinched. I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob could've thought that had Edward flinching like that but I sort of knew. Jacob had left because of Bella, because Edward had come back for her.

Where would I be if Edward hadn't come back? Would Jacob have fought off his feelings of imprinting on me if he was with Bella? I couldn't believe I was thinking about this when I had everything else happening around me. I didn't even know if Chris was alive. Where would I go if she was dead?

"Jacob where were you really?" Bella asked looking between the two of us.

Jacob's jaw clenched and he shrugged, trying to be casual though I knew it was killing him being here, "I lived in the forest in my wolf form and that's how I met Arianna. But I'm not going into that; we need your help."

A blond male looked up and I could tell he was the leader of the group, "We'd be more than happy to help. What is it you need?"

"There's a loose vampire in La Push that we just discovered was dating Arianna's mother. We just need her to be protected while we hunt the bastard down and find her mother." Jacob explained.

The leader frowned, "You don't know if her mother's alive?"

Jacob shook his head, "He got her before we had the chance to get there."

"Well we have no problem with having her here." The leader said, smiling kindly at me.

I smiled back, "Thank you."

"I guess we better make a round of introductions." Bella said, standing and pointing, "That's Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice." She said, pointing to each individual.

I have to admit I was a bit nervous when I saw Emmett; he was huge but then Jacob was probably just as big, muscle wise. Rosalie, stunningly beautiful, glared at me and I knew to stay away from her if I wanted to stay alive. Alice however, just glanced disapprovingly at the clothes I was wearing and I couldn't help but glare back; there was no way in hell I was taking these off in replace of any other type of clothing.

"I have to go now." He said looking at me guiltily.

I smiled though I didn't want him to go, "I'll see you…whenever I guess." I said, knowing that I wouldn't see him until he had caught the vampire.

"We'll keep her safe." Edward promised looking serious.

Jacob took my hand and led me over to the front door, "We'll get this done as soon as possible. You'll be safe here." He said quietly, pulling me into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, closing my eyes.

He kissed me softly but before either of could get carried away he pulled back, smiling and gave me a final kiss and turned and walked out the door. I stayed standing in front of the door until I heard his car start up and he pulled away. I closed my eyes again, and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

I walked back into the lounge room where they were all sitting. I stood awkwardly not knowing what I should do. I was in a room full of vampires. It's a bit of a change since being around werewolves.

"So…you guys eat animals, right?"

At their pointed looks I sighed; yep, this was going to be a bit of a change. Clearly they didn't have the same sense of humour that the rest of the pack seemed to have. When I focused my attention back to the lounge room I was alone, each having gone their own ways. Clenching my jaw I walked outside, enjoying the good weather and the solitude.

I let my mind wander to Chris; was she alive? I already knew the answer – either she was already dead or the vampire had turned her. I was going with dead. What would happen to me after that? I would have no legal guardian; I didn't even have a father.

"I'm sure the pack would do something to make sure you stayed with them."

I jumped and looked at Edward who was standing straight in front of me with his hands in his jean pockets, "Next time you sneak up on me I'll make sure the whole town hears about it." I warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a smirk. "So I can't imagine meeting Jacob while he was…a wolf could have been easy." Edward continued, looking at me questioningly.

I shrugged, unwillingly remembering how volatile Jacob had been, "He had his reasons for why he was like that."

"Still can't be easy, knowing that he ran away because of another girl." Edward said with a shrug.

I ignored the words, knowing how true they were because it was his wife that had been the cause, "Only because said girl was his best friend and was marrying a vampire and becoming one afterwards." I said shortly.

I regretted the words seeing his pained expression before it hardened and turned cold. He gave me a final glance before disappearing faster than I could see. I brushed aside my regret; he had been baiting me, he deserved it.

I couldn't wait to leave.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. I'm much better now; I had my gall bladder removed. Keep reading and reviewing and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	18. Story Told

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Eighteen

I have been at the Cullens for two days now and it's still awkward between me and them. I wonder why that would be; it couldn't have anything to do with the fact that my boyfriend is their mortal enemy, who also had a huge thing or Bella and is out kill another vampire? How could that make half of them avoid me and the rest ignore me?

Yeah, life sucks for me.

I had been ignored or avoided by all apart from one. It just happened to be the one person I wanted to avoid; Bella. Every time she came into the same room as me I would escape, using my bodily functions as an excuse and so far it was working but there was only so far I could run from a vampire whose strength outmatched mine as well as speed.

Just as I predicted Bella finally cornered me while I was sitting outside. I had been enjoying the warmth, even though it was cloudy, staring vacantly at the forest in front of me when I finally noticed her leaning against the balcony, watching me.

As I went to stand up she narrowed her eyes slightly, "I do know you're avoiding me."

Unwillingly I slumped back down in my seat and looked at her with forced politeness. I knew she was the reason the rest of the vampires had been ignoring me. It hadn't been officially declared but I could tell. "Is something wrong?"

She crossed her arms, looking at me intently, "How did you meet Jake?" Bella asked finally.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

"I'd like to know about the girl who's the soul mate of my best friend." She said with a small shrug.

"I met him in the forest."

Bella's eyes widened, "What were you doing in the woods?"

I sighed; I hated talking about this and I'd only ever repeated this story to Claire, "Look I don't want to talk about this. If you want the latest up date on Jacob then ask your husband. I'm petty sure Jacob gave him all the details."

Okay if it isn't obvious enough by now I feel incredibly threatened by her, even if she was married. Jacob had run away because of this girl, he had been in love with her and the love cost him sixteen years of his life. It wasn't something that someone just magically got over, even if they had found their soul mate.

Bella lowered her eyes, "He didn't want to tell me. He knows I'd feel guilty about it."

"Now why would you feel guilty about being the reason he spent the past sixteen years living as a wolf?" I said sarcastically.

She was looking at me pleadingly now, "What? Please, I need to know."

Now _I_ felt guilty, "Just forget I said anything." I said, standing and turning suddenly to face Edward, "Don't you people know how to make noise?" I said frustrated.

He was looking at Bella though, who seemed much paler than normal for a vampire, "I think you should tell her." Edward said quietly, still watching his wife carefully.

Sighing I returned to my seat, "I've only been living in La Push for a few months. When I started school I was stupid enough to agree to go to a bonfire. They told some stories which was actually about Jacob, I realize now. We ended up playing truth or dare." I said, rolling my eyes at the despised game, "So of course I ended up picking dare at one point."

"Go on." Bella urged when I paused.

I looked over at the forest, continuing, "My dare was that I had to be taken into the forest and to find my way back to the beach. So they left me in there, alone, and I had no idea where I was. I walked around for about a day, I think it was, and it was the next night that Jake, er, found me. I ran, as anyone would after seeing a giant wolf-bear. At some point he turned into a human." I cut off there, remembering the barely human Jacob.

I shook the images out of my mind, "At one point I fainted; I think it was after he tied my hands together. When I woke up I was in a cave and then Jacob came back. So the rest of the story in a nutshell; he started talking again, bit abusive and now we're fine." I said, skipping over the finer details of said abuse.

Bella was staring at me as though she would cry if she could, "I'm sorry." She said quietly, "I didn't know.

I didn't say anything and watched as Bella took Edward's hand and disappeared into the house. I sighed and closed my eyes, remembering the first few days I had been with Jacob.

It seemed so long ago now and he _had_ changed. He used to have his hair down to his shoulders; now it was cut short but long enough that it stopped just over his eyebrows. He didn't have his random moments of anger so I didn't have to leave the room in fear of my safety.

I jumped when I heard a loud crash from the house. I watched, as well as I could, as Jasper came flying out of the house grinning with an angry Emmett close behind. I stayed on at my spot at the veranda, watching as Emmett and Jasper attacked each other and wincing at the volume of their punches.

It was too quick for me and I didn't see Emmett flying straight at me until it was too late; he landed on me, sending us both flying through the wall. Emmett reacted quickly though, turning so I wasn't the one who wen through it first. We crashed to a stop and I shakily stood, scratches all down my arm and smaller ones on my face. Emmett smiled at me sheepishly.

"Er…sorry about that." He said, scratching his head.

I let out a weak laugh, "Yeah, no problem." I said my voice strangely high.

The rest of the family was now in the room, looking at the hole in the wall and back at me and Emmett. Carlisle came up to see if anything was broken and I finally snapped out of my daze enough to laugh.

Yep, I burst out laughing.

They all stared at me as though I grew an extra head but it didn't take Emmett long to copy me and let out a booming laugh. Jasper snickered along with him and Esme just shook her head exasperatedly, walking out of the room. It must have been the sight of her living room destroyed; I'd be pretty pissed if a vampire flew through my wall as well.

"There is something the matter with you." Alice commented, shaking her head as I finally stopped laughing.

I shrugged, "I need some entertainment in my life. Apparently that means going through walls these days."

Edward snorted but didn't say anything, looking amused as did Bella. I really couldn't understand vampires sometimes; they had whacky emotions. One minute they were ignoring me, the next laughing along with me.

Confusing much?

Their laughter however died away and the stiffened, a disgusted look coming over their faces as though they smelt something really bad. I frowned slightly; watching as they turned their attention to the front door and in walked the pack.

They all had grim expressions as they stared at me.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. There's only going to be one more chapter after this and then the epilogue (I think, unless anyone else gives me any ideas). Don't forget to vote on my poll, or tell me what story you want next via reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	19. Daughter No More

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Chapter Nineteen

It took me a moment to realize what their looks meant but I shook my head, backing away from them with wide eyes.

"Where is she?" I demanded, refusing to accept reality.

Jacob was in front of me in a heartbeat, "There was nothing we could do Ari. I'm so sorry." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

I banged my hands against his chest, "No, she can't b-be. Don't lie to m-me." I sobbed, collapsing against him and crying.

"It's gonna be okay." Jacob whispered, his warmth burning through me.

The stress came too much for me and I quickly fell unconscious. When I woke I was blissfully warm and for a moment the past few days seemed like a nightmare.

I stared blankly at the unfamiliar wall in front of me and jumped when I realized there was someone behind me. I turned to find Jacob's face buried in the crook of my neck.

Seeing him next to me brought back reality. There was no way I would be staying with Jake unless something was wrong. Not to mention I was at his house. I bit back the tears that threatened to fall, burying my face into his chest and pulling myself as close to him as possible. His mere presence calmed me beyond belief.

"Ari, you awake?" He murmured sleepily.

I nodded but I couldn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around me and tilted my head up to meet his eyes. Until then I hadn't let out a single tear but seeing his face made the liquid rise up and over flow.

Gently he wiped them away, kissing my forehead, "It'll be okay sweetheart. We'll get through this." He promised.

"Where am I going to go? S-she w-was my only family." I cried, fear overtaking me at the thought of having to leave him and everyone here.

He combed his fingers through my hair, "You're staying right here. I'm not going to let anyone take you away, ever."

We lay in silence after that and I eventually managed to stop the water works much to my relief. Jacob disappeared into the kitchen while I took a shower, dressing in the clothes that Claire had kindly bought over for me.

I ate the breakfast that Jacob made for me while he showered, absently picking at the toast and only eating for the sake of not starving. I watched my plate when I finished, trudging back to his room when I knew it was safe to enter.

He was just tying his shoe laces when I entered, grabbing his keys from his desk.

I frowned, "Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to be away from him.

He smiled at me gently, "We're going to Sam's."

I allowed him to lead me out to the car and I stared out the window as he drove. I could feel his eyes turn to me every now and then but I didn't look back. The trip went quicker then I thought and I blinked as Jacob stopped the car.

"We're here?" I asked dazed.

Jacob nodded, looking a bit concerned but I smiled at him reassuringly. I slipped out of the car and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. The whole pack was inside and they fell silent when I entered, staring at me sympathetically.

Claire stood up from her spot on the couch and came and hugged me. I hugged her back, grateful for the first time that I had her as a friend; she didn't say anything but stayed beside me reassuringly, letting me know she was here for me without the words.

"Arianna, I'm so sorry." Sam said softly, "By the time we figured out where she was it was too late."

"It wasn't your fault." I said softly though I frowned, "How did you not smell him though? Don't vampires smell bad to you guys?"

Sam sighed, "We found out that he had the power to mask his smell."

I nodded and I asked hesitantly, "What am I supposed to smell people?"

"We told the police that she was missing so we set up a search. We found her bodies mauled by bears." Sam said, looking uncomfortable mentioning the last part.

I nodded, swallowing and tried not to take in the last sentence, "What happens now?"

Emily stood up next to Sam, "We want you to stay with us." She said, smiling at me. "There's more than enough room and the kids love you. Not to mention you're too young to be living with Jacob."

I gaped at them, "I don't want to be in the way…"

"Nonsense, you practically live here anyway." Emily said, waving my comment aside. "We want you to stay because your part of the family."

Tears rose again and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Emily and Sam started organizing to get the pack to help me back. Emily had organized a real estate person to come and check out the house, so I wouldn't have to deal with the stress.

The pack was great after they had gotten over their awkwardness of trying not to say anything upsetting to me. I actually laughed and I realized then that my whole life didn't need to stop because of this. It wasn't my fault; I couldn't have stopped this.

Granted I no longer had any biological family left but that didn't mean I didn't have my other family. I had the pack, which were my family. I had Jacob which was everything I could possibly need. I had Claire who was the best friend I could ever have. Emily and Sam were like surrogate Aunt and Uncle.

I knew it would take a while to get over the death of Chris but I knew I could survive, I knew I would make it through.

I had my life ahead of me.

A/N this is the second last chapter. Next is the epilogue. Please vote on the poll. I don't know what story to put up next and I'm considering putting both up. Let me know. Read and review.


	20. Epilogue

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot

I own nothing apart from Arianna and the plot!!

Epilogue

_Four Years Later_

"Jake, come on. That's not fair."

I was currently being led through some unknown area blindfolded by my werewolf boyfriend. He was standing behind me, his arms forming a protective cage around me as he lead me through what I thought was a forest.

We had been living together for the past two years, ever since Chris's death. It seemed as though he had never been a crazy werewolf that lived in a cave. He was a normal person again and had even begun to consider transforming but we both decided it would be best to wait until I had caught up with him. When I was twenty five he would stop phasing so we could grow together.

My story had, as I had predicted, been quite successful. True to my word nothing of the werewolves legends were mentioned, only what was necessary and from the permission from the tribal elders. With money from the sales Jacob had enough money to start up his mechanics shop that he'd always dreamed off with me helping him out with it.

It had taken me a long time to finally accept Chris's death but Jacob had been there with me. I had continued to live at Sam and Emily's, which I was grateful for. Even though it hurts to admit it they were more like family to me than Chris had ever been. But I would never forget her and everything that she had done for me during her life.

"Now, now babe. We'll be there soon." He chuckled, refraining my hands from coming up and pulling the blindfold off.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" I whined.

His lips pressed against the skin on my neck, "You do look awfully cute with it on."

I groaned, trying to turn my head to capture his lips with my own but he continued to push me along. We had been walking for what felt like hours but I knew rationally that it was only about half an hour perhaps more.

Then we stopped.

"We're here." He whispered in my ear, his lips brushing against my ear lobe.

I shuddered as I felt his boiling hands trailing up my bare arms. His hands kept moving up and they stopped at the back of the blindfold and ever so slowly he untied the knot. I blinked, adjusting to the sight in front of me and gaped as I recognized the place.

We were back at our cave, where we had lived all those years ago.

A small blanket was set up next to the lake and I beamed at Jake, allowing him to lead me over to the blanket. We sat down and he busied himself with setting out lunch. We ate in silence, both remembering how far we had come since we had met.

But I couldn't help but notice that as we finished eating Jacob became increasingly nervous. He was jumpy, knocking over plates and glasses and ignored my questions.

"Arianna, there was a reason I brought you out here." Jacob said at last. I gave him my full attention, knowing that he was nervous enough as it was, "Ever since I met you I've been in love. You brought me back to humanity, whether you realize that or not. I love you with absolutely everything that I am; there would be no reason for me to exist without you. Will you marry me?"

Those four words sent my heart into overdrive. I stared at him in shock and my silence must have been worrying for him. His eyes became panicked and before he could overreact and start blabbering I jumped on him.

"Of course I'll marry you! YES!" I shouted, kissing him.

I was his; completely.

A/N so there's the end. I hope you all like it. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! You guys rock. I still haven't chosen which story I'll be putting up next but you'll know soon. Read and Review.


End file.
